


Only 50 Years Left- A Different World

by Heliam



Series: Only 50 Years Left [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Alien help, Aliens, And I mean a LOT, As usual the characters belong to CW and Kass Morgan, Clexa, End of the World, Kizinor, Lots of craziness, No Angst, The plot and original characters all belong to me and my crazy brain, We are not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliam/pseuds/Heliam
Summary: Lexa and the trio of Clarke, Raven and Octavia spend three months on Kizinor. The race is on to find the traitor, and the Earthlings meet some more of the queen’s descendants.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/ OC
Series: Only 50 Years Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477367
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, coming up. Join me on my crazy journey

The time they were spending in Kizinor could have been a lazy vacation for the trio, but for Clarke, Raven and Octavia it has been life changing. They threw themselves into the life that this planet had to offer. Clarke loved Lexa a little more each day and was the happiest she had ever been. Raven finally admitted her feelings for Anya and was still disappointed that the robots hadn’t been put to work yet. Octavia felt that she was missing something; she couldn’t put her finger on what it was though. The three of them spent time together visiting the fifty schools. Each school started with kindergarten up until High school. When the children reached the age of fourteen they would be allocated weekend work, cooking, cleaning and farming for a total of four hours. There was no need for collages as all pupils would be trained in their preferred occupations. 

After their first month Raven joined the flight cadets, Octavia trained as a fitness instructor and Clarke…… was with Lexa, the pair were hardly apart from each other, sticking together with a bucket of super glue, she was guarded at all times especially when she painted alone because Lexa was needed elsewhere. Clarke had been in contact with Change Now and now they had twenty million members. There were eighty extra staff helping with the delivery, and with extra shuttles they were able to deliver the membership packs to the children.

Lexa’s suite was being used as a meeting room, with herself, Clarke, Anya, Indra, Gustus, Raven, Octavia and Marja, to discuss the traitor. The Queen quarters were ideal and 100% secure, with Anya and Clarke sweeping for bugs……..Clarke only held the ‘thingy’ and Anya had used her auditimeter correctly.  
The whole group transcended into the suite just in case anybody had been watching. Refreshments had landed just before they arrived. They sat around the huge dining table and Indra started the meeting. “We have a full list of all those that were on both of the visits,” 

“I have analysed the lists and both Indra and myself have found one person that should not have been on either trip. Marja’s information was the key.” Anya reported, slightly annoyed at herself because she should have realised earlier.

“I heard other pilots asking about the new woman, they wondered why she was with them because of her age.” Marja spoke with a slight wobble of her voice, as she felt a bit out of her depth. Octavia smiled at her and nodded her head in approval. 

“Lexa, the person is Juna.” Anya informed her friend.

“How sure are you?” The Queen asked. Juna is a descendant of hers and she felt a little shell-shocked.

“100% Lexa, she was not on the manifest to leave Kizinor, but appeared on it when we reached the Earth’s orbit.” Indra said with complete disgust on her face as she told the group.

Lexa spotted Clarke with her confused look on her face; she smiled at her girlfriend, encouraging her to speak.  
“If she wasn’t on the manifest that left here and you had a full complement of crew, then who was the other person that was on the list and where are they now?” The blonde asked.

“That’s my best friend who thought of that, well done princess.” Raven couldn’t have been prouder at her friend. 

“Yes Clarke, well done. Lexa quickly logged on to the opus rata, which held all the rotas of every citizen, and typed some instructions. “The missing pilot is Dasi.”  
Indra looked at the attendance log and Dasi was not on it for the past Two months. She then pressed the track command, within seconds the tracker put the missing woman in the Vita Auxilium; which was the life support system of the domes; she was still alive. It was apparent that Juna had an accomplice. 

“We need to find Thasin; he is the brother of Juna. Anya, Gustus go and find him. Marja, you are with me and Indra, we will go to the Vita Auxilium,”

Clarke was about to say something but Raven beat her to it. “Let us come Lexa, it will look normal as we haven’t visited there yet,”

“Yes you may join us, but promise me that if I say leave then you go.” The trio fist bumped behind their backs and Lexa shook her head. “Come, we will zap now.” The three women burst out laughing, and the queen almost rolled her eyes. 

As soon as the group landed in the Vita Auxilium, Lexa spotted Thasin. “How are you brother? I am giving the Earthlings a tour, would you care to join us?”

“I would have loved to Lexa, but I am about to do my duty and help with the cooking. I would be honoured to join you all on another tour.” Thasin was quite chubby and short, he wore his hair extremely short and the hallmark of the royal green eyes, which didn’t shine, and instead they held hatred. He was sure that their plot had not been discovered and he left with a skip in is stride. Thasin was the only person under the domes who was overweight. So far Lexa had been unable to find out what extra food he was eating. Every single person on Kizinor would eat the exact amount that they required with those who had a more physical job would receive bigger portions. Over eating was not a problem. Lexa told Anya and Gustus where Thasin could be found, and then to place guards to block off the passages that gave access to the Vita Auxilium, finally to re-join her to help with the search, bringing trusted guards with them.

The normal staff looked on in amazement, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the comings and goings. Lexa noticed “please do not worry; we will try not to disturb your routines.” The staff nodded in reply with smiles on their faces.  
Marja put the blueprint of the room onto the large screen. They then looked to see any obvious hiding places. Octavia and Marja then went to check for some of the hiding places. Lexa took Clarke in the opposite direction.  
Raven was looking on the floor for maintenance shafts and had seen two that were so much bigger than the others. “Lexa, over here.” She shouted. The entire group quickly joined her. “Look at the scuff marks on the entrance to the inspection chamber.”  
Clarke patted her friend on the back. “Nice one Rae, well done.”

Lexa led the group down the shaft, leaving Barlo, who was huge, a mass of wild dark hair and he looked very imposing; standing at least a foot above Gustus, to stand guard making sure that nobody that hadn’t been authorised gained entrance. 

“What if Juna is still here, the place is huge and she could easily hide?” Clarke spoke her worries out loud. Lexa had just received a message that told her that Thasin had been taken to the brig, and Juna was still in the engine room. She asked Indra to arrange for ten maintenance techs immediately and then put the transitional on lock down. Indra relayed the queen’s instructions and they all arrived within minutes.

“Our main objective is to find Dasi, if we find Juna on our search, it will be a bonus, if not we will find her another day. Lexa told the mt’s. They quickly had a conversation and then Erly who had brown eyes and hair and was wiry and tall, he spoke to Lexa “We know this shaft and all the places that somebody could possibly hide” he had never spoken to the queen before but her smile put him at ease.

At the bottom of the shaft there was ten separate tunnels, Lexa paired up one maintenance tech with a guard and whoever was left would join a group. Lexa and Clarke went with Erly, Gustus and two extra guards; Sams and Ryder. Lexa pulled Sams to one side and briefly explained the situation to her. “I cannot believe it Lexa, why would my grandmother do such a thing?”  
“I honestly think it is the beginning of a coup.” The queen stated “We can try to find out why later.”

The group were being led down one of the tunnels when Raven’s voice crackled through an old radio. “We have found evidence that someone has been living down here. We are in tunnel seven and the wall point is seventeen.” The radios were standard issue for the mt’s as it worked on a different frequency and would not interfere with any of the delicate machines. They could of course use mind transfer but it was harder to check that the orders had been received by all the mt’s.  
Erly nodded his head to Lexa that he had understood the information. “Stay where you are, we are on our way.” Clarke told her friend.

It took less than ten minutes to reach the other group; Erly had taken them on a short cut through a maze of doors and rooms that only the mt’s would know. Lexa looked at the mattress laid on the floor, with empty plates and mugs strewn all over. More importantly the boots with the tracker were amongst all the rubbish. “Well at least we know she is still down here.” Lexa grumbled. Then she asked all the groups to join them. “How long has it been since this room was inspected?” She asked the mt’s.  
Erly quickly told her that they were inspected only when sowing and harvesting occurred. They were not used apart from those times. The tunnels closest to the shaft up until wall point fourteen were checked daily ensuring the smooth running of all the equipment.

The ten mt’s started having a discussion between them and the consensus was that Dasi, if she was still alive, would be close by. There was a kitchen at the end of this block of rooms with two single rooms for sleeping in when the techs were on rotation during the sowing and harvest seasons, ensuring that there was no interruptions to the power during those vital times. 

Gustus and Ryder opened the kitchen door and were followed by Clarke and Anya when they gave the all clear. “Shush” Clarke whispered “Listen.” 

“The bedrooms are empty but somebody has been sleeping there.” Marja reported as she went into the kitchen. Lexa put her hand in the air and everyone stopped still and waited. “Clarke, Anya Erly and Sams please come here. The rest of you are to leave and wait just outside in the tunnel. Gustas and Ryder stand guard outside.” The queen’s orders were followed immediately. 

“Erly, where do these two doors lead to?” Lexa asked.  
“The left is a rubbish chute and the other is a corridor that leads to the tool room.”  
“Thank you Erly, you have been very helpful. Please join the others. Gustus, Ryder please enter.” Both Clarke and Lexa had heard the almost silent sobs behind the left door and both were horrified. Gustus opened the door before Lexa could do so. He went in and took two steps to the opening of the chute. He could see Dasi hanging from a ledge. 

Ryder quickly left the room and asked Erly for some rope and returned. “You cannot go down there Clarke as your arm will not be strong enough to hold onto Dasi.” Lexa explained to the blonde.

“What about O, she is very fit and would be strong enough?” Clarke replied. The queen nodded and sent Gustus to bring Octavia in. Raven accompanied her into the room as there was no way in hell she would be separated from both her friends. Octavia agreed and one of the four ropes that Erly provided was tied around her waist and another around her ankle. Gustus and Ryder took one rope each and Raven would lower another rope for Dasi.

Octavia went down head first and was slowly lowered to the ledge she soon realised that Dasi was in no fit state to hang onto a rope. Manoeuvring herself so she was lower than the sobbing woman, she gently wrapped the rope around her waist, finally tying the rope to the one around her own waist, and then threw the end of the rope up to Gustus. “I will hold onto you and help you climb out. We have people to pull us and I won’t let you go. You are safe now.” Octavia said in a calm quiet voice to gain the confidence of the woman. Lexa had quickly got another four guards to help pull the pair up.

Slowly but surely Octavia started to climb. Putting her trust in those who held the ropes and between them they got Dasi to the point where an arm appeared and pulled the petrified woman to safety. Octavia then pulled herself over the edge and planted her feet on solid ground. Lexa had told Indra to get medics to the entrance of the shaft; Gustus carried Dasi to meet them. As the party walked back to the shaft, Marja took hold of Octavia’s hand and squeezed it gently, both of the women smiling as Octavia squeezed back. Lexa thanked the mt’s and the staff for their help and bid them farewell.

Dasi felt overwhelmed as she lay in her hospital bed, she really couldn’t understand why an important bunch of people would bother to rescue her. Octavia would try to question her about Juna, as the young woman trusted her. 

“How are you feeling?” Octavia asked as she sat down on the bed.

“To be honest I still cannot believe what happened.” She softly replied. Octavia could see that Dasi was extremely uncomfortable and quickly realised that she should not continue. 

“Try and get some sleep, you are safe here and if you feel ok, then we can talk tomorrow.” She looked over her shoulder before leaving the room, smiled then went to join the others.

“Well done Octavia, you read the situation perfectly.” Lexa praised the young woman as once again the extraordinary trio had shown how valuable they were. Lexa knew that the three earthlings would never be parted; the bond between them was unbreakable. 

Thasin was sat behind a metal table and his discomfort oozed from his head; his grey hair had been soaked with his sweat. Gustus sat opposite but Lexa stood behind the traitor. It un-nerved the prisoner and she then started to circle round the table, ready to pounce on her prey.  
“Tell me Thasin, why did you kidnap Dasi and then throw her down a rubbish chute?” Lexa growled as she continued to walk but still watched all his features. He started to shake and then Gustus slammed his fist onto the table and shouted “answer Queen Alexandria……now.” The prisoner started to babble.

“I cannot tell you anything, I would be signing my own death warrant.” Lexa left the room quickly followed by Gustus. “Put him on twenty four hour watch. No relatives will guard him, and nobody gets to visit him unless you are asked first.” The brig outer door had a block that would stop any mind transference, so Lexa knew that no plans could be made silently between the accomplices. Gustus only nodded as he sensed that her mood was low, and her eyes gave away the betrayal that she felt. 

Clarke and her friends went to the equivalent of a shopping mall, known as market squares. The main store held the work clothes, including footwear, and then other stores had one item each; nightwear, underwear, leisurewear, formal wear and sportswear. All types of clothing and footwear were free to all of the citizens, as were coffee shops with the exception of alcohol. Also there were knickknack stores that held ornaments and jewellery, which could be bought with credits.  
There were a total of eight market squares so the trio picked the closest. They were accompanied by three guards for protection. Lexa wouldn’t listen to their protests but with Juna’s whereabouts unknown she would not compromise on their safety.

After visiting the coffee shop first they went to the leisure wear store. “Wow, this is different.” Raven commented. There were rows of shirts and t-shirts, all the same style but in an array of vibrant colours. When the three friends looked about them they realised that everyone was wearing the same but the different colours made them look individual. Their guards who were wearing their leisure wear, pointed to the lifting platforms so they could go to the next level.

The level was for pants, jeans, slacks and dress. The jeans came in all colours as did the slacks. The dress pants were black or dark blue. Towards the back of the level were dresses of all sorts of colours with a printed pattern on them. The final level had vests and jackets and belts. After a brief discussion the trio decided that they would go into the knickknack store then go for coffee. 

Thasin refused to talk about Juna and had become a shivering mess. He only got aggressive when he received small portions of food, shouting for more. Lexa uncovered the way he got extra food. His love of working in the kitchens was not a sense of duty, but a way to get extra meals. On average he had three times as many meals than anybody else. He would work for a couple of hours in one kitchen and then eat his meal. Then travelling to the next canteen to eat again then work for no more than one and a half hours, repeating this throughout the day. Although this was an ingenious plan it was seriously flawed, Lexa worked out that Thasin would be working for eleven hours to get his extra food. The reason that the plan hadn’t been discovered was because he had removed the tracker in his boots. Thasin had been able to not get on any rota as he had used his status as a descendent of hers, telling his co-workers that his work was voluntary so it didn’t need to be logged. 

Lexa explained to the others, the group had once again gathered in Lexa’s quarters, how Thasin was able to eat so many meals. She also told them that Juna was definitely here. The boots that were found had Juna’s tracker but were not hers. “We need to find her as quickly as possible.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the world almost at a standstill and under attack from COVID-19, I never thought that in my lifetime that I would witness such a dire situation. My thoughts are with the victims and their loved ones even though they are unknown to me. If we are unable to show compassion during these desperate times, then maybe there is no hope for our world. We don't want bullshit, miss-information, or worse still, outright lies. The truth is what truly matters.

The lack of progress to find Juna annoyed Lexa but didn’t inflict her frustrations on anybody else.  
Lincoln and Sams asked her for a meeting as they had some information to pass on. The pair joined the normal group in the queen’s quarters. Lincoln started up the meeting “We have been talking with our two cousins, Doono and Beeta, who are, Sela, Juna’s sister’s grandchildren. He waited a few seconds before continuing “they are worried about the behaviour of their grandparents and spoke about secret meetings with all of our grandparent’s siblings.”   
“Thank you Lincoln.” Lexa was weighing up her options and she decided to have a leap of faith. She told Lincoln what was going on and she was pleased that Sams had kept her confidence. “We will concentrate on the arrangements for the grand dance. We will meet in two weeks, you and Sams will attend along with Doono and Beeta, and I will inform them the day before the meeting. If the situation deteriorates I will bring the meeting forward.”

Clarke, Raven and Octavia, visited Dasi in the medic bay on most days, she was getting discharged today, the young pilot had enjoyed the trio’s visits as they always had her laughing. They helped her to recover enough to allow the woman to resume flying. Octavia had managed to get the whole story of her kidnap. Lexa joined the earthlings along with Anya and Indra, to pass on the news that she was getting her wings back.

The preparations were almost complete for the dance; it was being held in an empty hangar that will allow a lot more people to attend.  
Rosie had made the dresses for the visitors; all three were red with a variation of style, all had to be full length. Clarke’s was low cut, Raven had a halter neck and Octavia picked a backless. Lexa hadn’t shown Clarke what dress she was going to wear, so she had sworn Rosie to secrecy and not to tell the queen what she was wearing. The trio got ready in Octavia’s suite; the dresses had been delivered earlier in the day. A member of the Imperium would accompany them to the dance; she introduced herself as Oliva, who also wore a long evening dress. It was a beautiful shade of lilac and the woman had a ribbon, the same colour, in her jet black hair.

Clarke’s couldn’t breathe when she saw Lexa; she was wearing a sky blue dress that fit her like a glove, one leg was showing through the slit in the dress. The crowd moved as one to allow the procession of the visitors to continue to the stage. Lexa was also struggling to breathe as the dress of Clarke was figure hugging, highlighting every curve. Anya was in the same state as the queen and tried to concentrate on the fleet rotas. “Fifteen?” she answered a question that hadn’t been asked. Lexa and Indra both gave their friend a worried look. Anya and Indra had very similar dresses, both in a rust colour and stood either side of their Queen. The procession was getting closer and green locked onto blue, Lexa was extremely aroused as Clarke had started to sway her hips just a little bit more than was prudent in public. The trio came to a halt at the bottom of the steps; they each dipped their heads in respect and an almost silent gasp escaped from Lexa, as she took Clarke’s hand and led her to the seat next to her. Anya then took Ravens, and Marja appeared from nowhere to take Octavia to her seat. “You look magnificent Clarke.”  
“So do you Lexa, I can’t wait to take that dress off you.”

“We welcome are visitors to Kizinor, enjoy yourselves.” Lexa told the crowd. Cheering erupted and the music played. A light buffet of pastries had been prepared and was displayed on both sides of the hangar, and drink tables were positioned on two of the other sides. 

Dasi was attending along with her family. Clarke led the way for her two friends to introduce themselves to all the family members. Lexa joined her girlfriend and told Dasi’s mothers how proud she was of their daughter. 

There was a good crowd dancing and Raven had asked Anya to put a song on for her as she couldn’t spot the DJ. “We’re up next ladies.” The trio left the stage and took to the dance floor and danced in synchronization to La Bamba. The crowd, once again erupted, clapping all the way through the song.

“May I have the honour of dancing with you?” Lexa asked and giving her hand to Clarke. “The honour is all mine.” They hadn’t even started to move to the dance floor when the crowd stopped as one to look at their Queen who was actually going to dance. “I take it that this doesn’t happen often?” the blonde inquired. Lexa smiled “never” a slow song was playing and the couple held each other round the waist. Lexa whispered “Do not think you have got away with the hip sway.” Clarke smiled “Same goes for you commander, I am sure the slit in your dress didn’t need to go that far up.” Raven and Anya joined in with the dancing. Octavia felt like a wallflower as she didn’t like to ask anyone to dance with her. Marja had disappeared with Indra and she felt as if she had been stood up.   
Everybody was merry but not one person appeared to be drunk. The crowd was starting to thin out each one shouting ‘salutem’ as they left. Lexa explained that it was an old tradition, a bit like a toast, to say as you leave.

Clarke sensed that something was wrong as Lexa looked as she was talking to somebody, she was about to ask what was wrong when a harsh booming sound filled the dome, an alarm rang loudly. The place emptied quickly without any panic and Lexa took Clarke’s hand who in turn grabbed Octavias and Anya followed with Raven. They went to the maglev and the queue gave way and let them on. “What’s going on?” Raven asked. 

“We are under attack from Conkazi.” Lexa informed them all.  
“Is that why Indra and Marja disappeared?” Octavia asked and felt a bit guilty for worrying about herself. Lexa nodded and they arrived at the operational hangar. Indra was directing the fighters to be at the ready. Anya immediately checked what formation the fighters had been ordered, nodding at her friend with agreement. Octavia waved when she saw Marja climbing into her fighter. Clarke and Raven were delighted when Lexa and Anya watched the procession leave the hangar, and not going along with the other pilots. Their happiness didn’t last long as both Lexa and Anya both changed into their flying suits and a party of fifty guards appeared from nowhere. They were going to transcend directly onto the enemies mother ship. “I’m coming too” Clarke said in her ‘don’t mess with me’ voice and was quickly copied by Raven and Octavia. 

“Clarke I do not think that is advisable. I can end this before it escalates into a full blown war. I do not want to worry about your safety.” Lexa gently said. She had just got the words out as another boom hit the dome, and then a message came over the loquere. (PA speaker) “This is Cazag, Leader of Conkazi. Your only option is to surrender. In five Marks you will open the hangar door and let me in. It will be pointless to try and reach your Queen as we have already killed her. If you choose to ignore this warning, I will obliterate Kizinor.”

Everybody in the hangar started to laugh and Lexa contacted Marja with the demands of Cazag. Indra passed on further orders; the whole fleet was to return to the hangar.  
Raven looked perplexed “Why are you allowing them to continue blasting us?”  
“Do not worry their bombs will not breach the domes, they withstood the micron missiles and the Conkazi weapons are less powerful than the those used in the first world war on earth. They have roughly five hundred missiles and if all of them were launched at the same time on the same target, the domes would still be undamaged.” Lexa explained, continuing to smile over her death.

“What is a Mark?” Raven asked.  
“From our workings out the best we have come up is that one Mark is six minutes.” Anya told her girlfriend. The inner door opened and the fleet returned to the bays. 

Lexa decided to use her death to her advantage, so she sent Anya and Gustus to meet Cazag. Raven looked horrified and Anya explained that they would be in contact with Kizinor the whole time and would transcend at the first sign of trouble. 

The pair appeared on the flight deck of Cazag’s extremely old looking vessel. Anya and Gustus never moved an inch as the guards pointed their weapons at them. Anya knew that Cazag was full of bull, and was a true coward at heart. “We will take you to our planet,” Anya waited before speaking again, mainly for effect. “When you enter our atmosphere you will be covered in microradia and will mean your untimely death, along with your people and those on Kizinor.” This was in fact true, but Anya wasn’t about to tell him that they also had a special hanger for decontamination.

“So this is surrender?” Cazag had a brown lizard type skin so he didn’t have a lot going for him; including his extremely high pitched voice.   
“We like to call it an invitation.” Anya put a bit of anger in her voice.  
“We will go now then.” Cazag laughed, he was delighted by the obvious discomfort from the Flight Commander.  
“I see you have possession of your own flying suit, we will leave now.” Gustus ordered. The pair had noticed as soon as they landed, that he was wearing one of their flying suits, which he had unwittingly given them some valuable information. 

The Conkazi leader landed in the hanger and was greeted by Indra and Lincoln. He looked slightly confused at the reception. Lexa was watching on a monitor in the transitional room. She had already read the logs and discovered a lot more than she thought possible. Clarke who, was able to sense   
Lexa’s simmering anger, held onto the queen’s hand in a gesture of comfort.   
“Thank you beautiful.” She whispered to her amazing girlfriend.

“Well done Cazag, you have, once again, proved that your lack of intelligence is normal for you.” Lexa calmly spoke as she swept by him. 

“You’re dead. How……..is this possible?” the shock was written all over his face as he replied.

“Give me one valid reason not to blow your vessel into tiny little pieces.” She growled.

“Well……it’s……..well……..it wouldn’t be very nice of you.” He grovelled. 

“You have shot missiles, which would be classed as an act of war. The Federatio rules of engagement clearly state that in retaliation; I have a right to engage with the might of my fleet.”

“I was told that this wouldn’t happen.”

“Do you care to divulge who told you that?” Lexa already knew the answer, but she would like Cazag to confirm her theory.”

“The only communications was through second parties, so I don’t know……please don’t shoot me.”

Lexa gave orders for Indra and Gustus to return the leader to his vessel, and take the flying suit off him. Then she sent a squadron of fighters to escort him from the galaxy, giving orders that if any of his movements looked in the slightest like a bit of aggression, don’t hesitate, and attack.   
Clarke and her friends watched in awe as twenty fighters formed a formation, as they waited for the inner door to open. The trio watched a monitor and saw the fighters fly through the outer door and sped through the sky in a flash.

Lexa and Clarke went straight to their quarters. The blonde was extremely disappointed that she couldn’t have the pleasure of taking off the queen’s dress. On the other hand Lexa started to slowly remove Clarke’s. “You looked beautiful in this dress, and even more beautiful without it.” She huskily told her then started to kiss slowly. The two women were lost in each other and failed to hear the knock on the door. “Aghhhhh” Lexa shouted as Anya told her to open the door. Clarke quickly grabbed the sheet off the bed and had a thunderous looked which she shot at the woman who had just entered. “Anya, this better be important as you have interrupted our pleasure far too many times.” Lexa informed her friend, who in turn just grinned. 

“Did you have to tell her what we were doing Lexa? We will never hear the end of it.” Clarke was trying to protect her modesty, fighting the sheet that had wrapped around her feet. Lexa noticed her lovers discomfort and pulled Anya away from the bedroom and shut the door. Anya was trying not to laugh and then an audible ‘thump’ came from the bedroom followed by ‘ouch’ and ‘I’m ok’ now both women fought a losing battle and a laugh escaped. Lexa had heard the door open and she quickly said “Anya it is not right to laugh at a person’s mishaps.” 

“I’m sorry Clarke I should not have laughed.” She sheepishly apologised.

“Don’t think you’ve got away with it Lexa, I can see the smirk on your face.”  
Lexa turned round to point out that it was impossible to see her face and quickly realised by the look on the blondes face that it would not be prudent to say so.   
“I’m sorry Clarke.” She said. 

Two hot chocolate chasers arrived on the coffee table and Anya quickly retreated, leaving a confused Lexa and a furious Clarke. The pair drank their drinks in silence and the blonde’s anger was soothed away by the wonderful mint brandy, she glanced at Lexa who was watching her.  
“You have no idea how much grovelling you have to do.”

“I was hoping that I would be forgiven.” Lexa asked with an arched eyebrow which Clarke thought was sexy.

“Don’t think you can flash an eyebrow and I would forgive you.” She replied, but her voice failed to show any annoyance and, finally her lips betrayed her when she broke out in a smile. 

Lexa made her move, standing and pulling Clarke into a hug. “I am so sorry beautiful” 

“There is no need to be sorry, it was rather funny.” Clarke was in the bedroom before she finished speaking and shut the door. Lexa heard the beautiful sound of her girlfriend laughing, and then the blonde re-entered the room and gave Lexa a big hug. By the way, what did Anya want?” Clarke giggled. 

“I have no idea, but I have a feeling she is outside. “

“Tell her that she can come in if she gets me another hot chocolate chaser.”

A few minutes later Anya arrived with Clarke’s order. She looked totally embarrassed, which didn’t look good on her. The blonde knew that it was Raven that sent her back and she smiled.  
“Raven?” she asked and the reply was a nod. “You do realise that she will be rolling around laughing now.” Anya nodded again “she said that we cannot have sex until I come back here.”  
“Too much info Anya…….I didn’t need to know details.” Clarke put her fingers in her ears in case Anya said anything else.

“Gustus has informed me that Sams located Juna and arrested her.” She told the queen.

“I was not expecting that.” Lexa replied and she felt a bit of the burden lift off her shoulders. “Go back to your girlfriend Anya; you have done more than enough today. I am sure Gustus has everything under control and we will meet here tomorrow.” 

Lexa and Clarke moved towards each other and indulged in a lazy make out session. The blonde understood that Lexa was distracted and broke away “Lexa go and kick some ass, I will be waiting for you.” The brunette laughed as she knew that Clarke would be asleep in no time, as she had an awful habit of falling asleep in a blink of an eye. The blonde giggled “I will try to stay awake.” She promises, and went to get her drawing materials. 

Lexa had been away for an hour, and on her return, Clarke was fast asleep with a painting brush still in her hand. Looking at the painting she recognised herself, the details were amazing, even the leg was poking through the sky blue dress. Taking the brush she put it in water and then took her girlfriend in her arms and placed her gently on their bed. 

Clarke woke first and grumbled as she realised that she was in bed. Turning over she saw the beautiful woman that was her girlfriend, sound asleep. For once she managed not to disturb her sleeping beauty as she got out of bed. The blonde showered and got dressed, quickly checking that Lexa was still asleep, and then went to the canteen to collect breakfast. 

She felt all the eyes upon her as she waited in the queue to be served, and a nervous smile appeared on her face. The cook that served her was elderly and had a huge smile. “Hi, I’m Clarke and can you give me two breakfasts for me and L……the queen. “   
“My names Lina, and I know what you both would like” and handed over two containers. The woman had pure white hair and was beautiful, she had e regal posture green eyes and a wonderful smile.

“Thank you Lina, it was nice to meet you.” The elderly woman smiled back and nodded. Clarke got to the door and realised that she couldn’t get in. She decided to use her mind to contact Lexa.

‘Lexa, it’s me, I can’t get back in.”   
‘I’ve got food so let me in.”   
“Please”

Even though she was a lot better, she started to panic, trying so hard not too, she had tears in her eyes as the door opened. Lexa quickly pulled her in as was able to stop a full blown attack.

Lexa sent the breakfasts back to reheat, “are you ok now Clarke?   
“I’m ok now thanks, you didn’t hear me? How did you know I was outside? “  
“I sensed your distress. Thank you so much for going for our breakfast.” Lexa saw Clarke come back to her and she placed a hand on the blonde’s chin and bought it close to her lips for a kiss. It lasted all but ten seconds as their breakfast re-arrived. 

“Why do go into another room to laugh? Lexa asked in between mouthfuls, she was worried that it was something awful. “My mom hated to see me happy, I learned from an early age to go and laugh in my room. I sometimes revert back to doing it as it became a habit; I have managed to laugh in company though so that’s an improvement.”

“You have such a beautiful laugh I will never tire from hearing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you leave comments, I will reply. 
> 
> Keep safe and be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa went to see Juna in the brig, she watched the woman through a two-way mirror, changing her mind about speaking with her. She spoke to Ryder who oversaw guarding the brig, “Can you please ensure that the mind exchange block is not tampered with. I do not want the traitors to have any contact at all.” Ryder nodded. Lexa then made her way to the Communicatio Centrum. (Communication Center)

The Queen had maintained contact with Earth leaders. Speaking privately to some and addressing parliaments of the countries that had started to change. She always felt invigorated after speaking to them as they were fully committed to their survival. 

Lexa sat beside Clarke and waited for the world leaders to be ready. “How can this lot save the world as they cannot even manage to be seated on time.” The queen grumbled to the blonde, who in turn burst out laughing. Raven was dying to flip the switch and Lexa nodded, giving permission, “for the love of whatever, will you all sit down, we have been waiting for a half an hour.” She yelled at them and then laughed as those still standing and started to scurry to their seats. It was almost another ten minutes before they all were seated. Then the video link was turned on.

The Secretary-General stood and welcomed The Queen. Lexa remained seated “Would you care to explain why no further progress has been made?” She had been getting reports from her people on Earth, that apart from the countries that had already started to change, none of the others had. 

The spokesperson stood. “Your Majesty we are at a loss what to do, we are having to contend with civil unrest issues.”

“Have you even thought that your civil unrest issues were of your own making? Your inactions will be the death of you all. Can the leader from Norway please come to the floor?” Lexa watched the young woman walk to the podium, looking like the strong leader that she was. “Alfine, it is good to see you again. Would you explain to the clueless how you and your Country has managed to implement the changes that need to be done.” 

“It is simple your Majesty, we change, or we die, and my Country wishes to live. We have implemented laws that have started to change the way we live. Along with our fellow Scandinavians we formulated a plan to produce our food under massive domes, we are cold countries and we need to grow our crops inside. Our livestock will be reduced this year and will be zero by the year after. We have also set up working parties and encourage our citizens to share ideas about our future. We have told many of the leaders here what we are doing and how to follow suit, and I get despondent at their inaction. What we are doing will count for nothing as we all need to work together, whatever happens our Scandinavian Countries can be proud of our efforts. Can you all say the same.” Alfine walked back to her seat and the only applause came from those who were working alongside her.

“Thank you Alfine. Your words were inspirational, but it seems to be lost on the other leaders. You must understand the resentment that those countries who are actively trying to change, must be feeling and as it stands now, they are losing a winnable battle. I saw a copy of an interview that one of the prominent leaders had given to a daily newspaper. This leader still doubts that climate change is happening. With attitudes like that this world will fail. Hatred for those doing nothing will increase and if you think that civil unrest is bad now, just wait a few years and then it will have increased a hundred-fold and overwhelm law enforcement. You still refuse to grasp how dire this is, despite having been told time and time again. We will not do your job for you. My people on Earth have had thousands of requests wanting to mine for us, produce the power blocks and one of the latest is for us to build domes for them. I will say this one last time……. We will not help you until you have helped yourselves. Your World is being bought to its knees by big business. They are looking to profit from the cataclysmic events. Please remember it matters not how much money you have as you will still die. Allowing this situation to continue will only mean death for you all on Earth. I will not waste any more of my time explaining what needs to be done. You know what it is, so go and do it.”

The feed broke off and all the leaders continued to watch the blank screen, Raven thought it was hilarious, but it quickly turned to sadness as it was apparent that the majority of leaders were inept at best “this isn’t going to work is it Lexa?” 

“I agree Raven, I really have my doubts, and the longer they dither I feel a sense of despair. I am at a loss at what to do next.” Lexa sadly replied.

Sams had arranged for Lexa and Clarke to visit the new-born baby. “Do not fuss Letcia, you have been around Lexa before.” Smiling at her wife.

“It is not Lexa I am worried about, what if Clarke doesn’t like me?” 

“She will love you and our daughter.” 

Letcia was stopped in her reply by the knock on the door.

“Hello Letcia, it is a pleasure to see you again, this is Clarke and apparently my girlfriend. I hope we are not pestering you, but I cannot wait to meet your daughter. The young woman who had short black hair and brown eyes, was a bit smaller than her wife her grey eyes started to smile before she did. “So, pleased to see you both” she took Lexa’s hand and pulled her into a hug, finally giving her a kiss on her cheek, then repeated the process with Clarke. Sams proudly carried her first child, who was awake. Lexa’s smile mirrored Sams. The little bundle of joy was handed to the queen. “Collett, meet your auntie Lexa. When you are old enough, she will call you her sister.” 

Collett behaved impeccably as she cuddled by her aunt, then in turn Clarke had hold of her. “Am I doing this right, I haven’t held a baby before.” The baby answered the question as she gurgled and blew bubbles. After twenty minutes and a cup of coffee, the pair left. 

The two of them walked hand in hand to the library. Clarke was astounded at the selection of books, all in pristine condition. “Nobody reads these books” Lexa told the blonde “all of them have been entered into a data base and citizens can download any book to their e-reader.” Clarke continued to look in awe of how many of the books were first editions. She found Charles Dickens first novel The Pickwick Papers with a collection of first editions. The modern books out numbered the old ones and she noted that all the hand bound Harry Potter books took pride of place. Lexa leant against a door frame and watched her girlfriend, their eyes locked onto each others every time the blonde smiled, it honestly took away the brunette’s breath each time.

They entered the next room, which was an art gallery, Clarke was sure she was going to faint and didn’t know which aisle to start from. “Lexa are some of these originals?” 

“They all are, beautiful. Each time I went to Earth I would buy more paintings and on some occasions the artists sold them to me.” She was pulled round by Clarke and would tell her the story for each one. The blonde recognised a lot of the artwork but others she knew nothing about. They stopped and admired a Picasso, Lexa explained that she had met the artist and commissioned the piece. It was a woman’s head with blonde hair and blue eyes, set inside a cube, and through a widow a moon shone through the glass window sending shadows along the floor, its name was Dreaming. As the pair entered the next room, Lexa explained that all citizens could view the exhibits. There was a waiting list and the queen waited until there was a big enough gap, allowing more than enough time to view. 

The next room was sculptures, everyone was a commissioned piece, from the world famous to the unknown. The last room was all Art Deco, full of weird and wonderful exhibits. Paintings, sculptures, photography of buildings with their interiors. Lexa’s favourite was the bathroom display, black and gold, including the tiles and flooring. “That was magical Lexa, thank you for showing me around.” They once again walked hand in hand to meet up with the others. Everyone that passed by nodded then smiled at the couple.

The queen was chatting with Alfine while they waited for Iceland’s leader Ívar to join them. “I am so sorry Your Majesty.” The flustered man spoke as he sat down. “You are a lot quicker than the United Nations crowd.” Lexa smiled and the group relaxed. They continued to speak about the progress that they had made, along with the leaders of Sweden and Denmark. It was spirit lifting to hear the four of them speak passionately on what needed to be done. 

Her next video link was with the nations of India and some of the African countries, she had been astounded at they had joined up to share ideas. Alfine had visited and explained the process of which elements to concentrate on first. Lexa beamed at them all and wondered why it was so difficult for the others. 

Clarke was painting in the forest when Lexa joined her. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss. “That is beautiful, the blonde smiled back, and the queen was rewarded with a kiss, that turned out to be just shy of filthy. Lexa remembered the guards and was pleased, when she turned around that they were both looking in the other direction. “I think we should continue this in our suite.” A breathless Clarke suggested. 

The thoughts of pleasure were interrupted at the entrance of the forest by Anya. “Commander you are needed in the command deck.” Lexa knew this must be serious as her friend had not used her name, she thanked her guards and then dismissed them.

On the command deck, a worried looking Indra was waiting for them, also present were Raven, Octavia, Gustus, Marja Erly and the duty Tech operator on deck, Miti. “Hello Erly, it is nice to see you again.” Lexa addressed the MT

“Thank you, I wish it was under better circumstances.” Erly was astounded that the queen remembered him, he bought up a copy of some data on one of the monitors. “This is the data for the power grid from the Vita Auxilium. The data is either corrupted or the power grid has been tampered with.” Lexa couldn’t believe what was said. “When did you discover this issue?”

“It has only been a matter of minutes; I contacted the Fleet Commander and I was bought here.”

“How long will the power last?” Lexa growled; she knew straight away who was responsible.

“If we leave it as it is, it will only last for an hour, however I was able to override the security of the power grid and we are in backup mode. I apologise if I have overstepped the mark.” Erly spoke with confidence and was sure that he had followed his instincts and was correct.

“Well done Erly, your quick thinking and your knowledge have saved many hours of investigations. Would you mind staying until the issue is resolved?” Lexa was grateful that Erly had foresight and was able to execute the correct procedures. The man nodded and stood beside Gustus.  
“I imagine that the security breech should have given warnings to the operators in the Vita Auxilium. The question is, if no warning was given then somebody with rank disabled it.” Raven comprehending what had happened.

“Miti please bring up the security log for the power grid.” Lexa asked the young man, who had just completed his apprenticeship and although he was a bit shaky with the company on deck, he managed to complete what was asked of him.

The logs and cctv footage were ready to be viewed and quickly became apparent who was responsible. The procedure to reverse the action was started by Miti, he told his Queen that this was one of the questions on his exam, so he was aware of what order the tasks needed to be done. “First, we turn off the Lector Causa, (Computer) repair the power grid, restart the Lector Causa, turn the power grid back on and finally turn off the back-up power grid.” The young man completed each task as he said it. Erly had bought up the data, and he was satisfied that it was now correct. Lexa thanked both Erly and Miti for their help and asked them not to repeat anything that had occurred, in the next three days.

“Let us regroup in my quarters” They all transcended, and coffee quickly followed. Once again, they watched the cctv and then the details in the security log. Raven had added a timeline to each event then, with Lexa’s help added a simulation on the effects of disabling the power grid. If Erly hadn’t been near the monitor at that precise moment and get the backup system working, the results would have been critical.

The regulars waited in meeting room, Lexa had gone to collect all her descendants and would bring them to the meeting. Lincoln and Sams were her guards along with Gustus and six others. She walked in silence, listening to the silent conversations that were being held. She silently thanked her dead father Sasin for teaching her, at a young age, to listen in to her relations silent conversations. The queen hadn’t put it to use for over three hundred years. 

Collecting the last descendant, who was the oldest of them all, and who still insisted on working.  
“Lina, it’s a pleasure to see you.” Lexa greeted the woman warmly, finally kissing her cheek.   
“By the look of their faces” pointing towards their relatives, “they don’t seem very happy.”  
“All will be revealed shortly” she kindly replied.

When they entered the meeting room everyone stood, including the trio from earth who had followed the others lead. Lexa used her hand to indicate the others to sit as she sat at the head of the table, Clarke on her right and Lina on her left. All the relatives were told where to sit, finding themselves separated up from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a family tree. it soon went out the window, as at one stage I had Lexa married to her brother. Next chapter the traitor is revealed.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unveiling of the traitors.

“The first person who dares to converse with somebody using their minds will feel my wrath…….and that includes you Doono, this is not a joke.” The young man, who had dark skin and black hair, now had a deathly glow about him, “sorry Your Majesty.” He also nodded, telling Lexa that he hoped he had done enough of what she had asked him to do. 

“Let us begin. “We had thought that a coup might be the end game with the pathetic attempt to part myself and Clarke. Juna’s role was clear when we discovered Dasi, who had been abducted and held prisoner in the Vita Auxilium, she was close to death after having been thrown down a rubbish chute.” She allowed them to talk between themselves; the person sitting next to them would relay what was said after the meeting, if necessary. Lexa noticed Sela and Bunta speaking to each other silently. She banged her hand on the table and everyone, except Lina jumped. Clarke shot Lexa a look and Lina giggled. “You are perfect for her dear.” The elderly woman told the blonde. “Gustus, take Sela and Bunta to the brig.” Sela was about to protest but her daughter told her to shut up. “I honestly do not wish to speak with you. You are constantly plotting, and this will be the end of us all.”

“Bunta what did she say?” Lexa asked. She already knew the answer but wanted to see what Bunta would say,  
“She asked me to join her and finish you off. I asked if she had gone mad and told her to get lost.”  
“Thank you Bunta, that is interesting, stay here, Sela will go to the brig.”  
Lexa looked round the table and noticed Octavia nodding her head with her arms folded in front of her and a finger pointed towards the man beside her, Lexa nodded once in recognition.

“Earlier today, a breach of our power was reported to me, to cut a long story short, the issue was resolved. Later, I will look through all the data that has been gathered.

“Stean, what do you think?” The queen asked sounding far more relaxed as she actually was. “Well Lexa this all seems a bit ridiculous.” Both Lincoln and Sams shot a look towards him in disgust. “Would you care to share your thoughts on why it is ridiculous?” Stean stood up for effect and Lincoln stood up immediately and went to Lexa’s side. “Yes, I would Lexa. This cloak and dagger meeting makes us feel as if we under scrutiny and have something to hide. You bought earthlings to our world who will contaminate our blood line……” He didn’t get to finish as Raven went over to him and landed a punch squarely on his jaw, knocking him out cold. “Sorry Lexa he shouldn’t be so rude about our blood.”

Lina roared with laughter, which stopped everybody in their tracks. She looked over to Raven with a huge grin on her face. “Nice shot.” The elderly woman pointed at her grandson who was still laid out flat. Raven smiled back.  
“Will everyone please shut up.” Lexa shouted, once again making Clarke jump.  
“We still have one more traitor in this room, and I will discover who before anybody else leaves.” Lexa’s voice was deep and threatening and she looked into the eyes of her descendants before sitting back down. She knew there was at least one but wanted this to play itself out. Doono was the first to speak “it is obvious that it is Stean, why do we have to wait until he wakes up and admits it.” He sounded like a petulant child even though he was in his thirties. Sams looked as if she was in shock as it dawned on her that she and Lincoln had been used. His sister Beeta walked up to him and punched him in the face. It had no impact and Raven piped up “do you wish for me to hit him for you, I seem to be an expert.”   
“Thank you Doono you have confirmed my suspicions. Stean is the traitor as are you.” The queen already knew about Doono she heard what he said when she asked him to secretly speak silently and Lexa knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from talking. Anya jumped up with Sams and took hold of the traitor. 

Lincoln noticed that his father was starting to wake up, and he went over to him to make sure he wasn’t going to escape. Lina joined him with the speed of lightening, not showing any signs of wear and tear due to her age of one hundred and fifty years, she stood on her grandson’s throat, threatening to stamp down harder if he dared to move. “That’s badass.” Raven commented.   
“It is all to do with the pressure.” Lina countered and only let go when a guard pulled Stean up, rescuing him from the woman. 

When the room had been cleared of traitors Lexa looked at Lincoln and Sams “this is no reflection on you both. You have done nothing wrong.” The pair took a deep breath in relief and nodded at their Queen. Minzi, who was Lincoln’s wife, was frantically banging on the door. “Let her in.” Lexa ordered and one of the few guards left in the room, opened the door. “I am so sorry Lexa; I sensed Lincoln’s distress and was worried as it had not happened before.” Lincoln stood up and offered her his hand. “Please sit Minzi, you can hear what caused distress.” Lexa smiled at the woman, who was pregnant with their first child and she knew that all her senses where heightened during the first few months. Lincoln had told his sisters and nobody else. 

“Bunta would you mind telling us all what caused the coup.” The woman looked terrified and her jet-black hair was messy from the nervous habit of continually putting her hands through her hair. She was dressed casually and her royal green eyes puffy from quietly crying, Sams had managed to placate her aunt and passed her some coffee. Bunta straightened her back and started to speak. “This morning was the first time I had heard of my mother’s dissatisfaction. Over the years she had complained about being forced to work as somebody with her satiation should not have too. Over breakfast she asked me to help her change the way we lived. When I pointed out that we led great lives, and that she hardly worked at all, and she started shouting and told me that if they were not successful with their changes, it would be my entire fault. I was annoyed so I left and was on my way to see Beeta when you asked me to follow you.”

“Thank you Bunta, sharing with us must have been very difficult for you, and as always you did it the right way” Lexa smiled warmly at her as she spoke. The story of the failed coup was explained in full detail by the queen, leaving nothing out, including the part that their relatives had played in the attack by Cazag. The mood had shifted upwards and they relaxed before continuing after lunch. 

“I work more hours than those four put together do.” Lina told the group “I like to keep busy as the days are far too long if you are alone. It seems that the four traitors had an entitlement complex, in other words they are bone idle.” Laughter filled the room and Lexa stood up, and very quickly the room was hushed. “We have a very difficult decision to make. Do we report the five traitors to the Federatio? The rules are simple; in an attempt of a coup the leader will ask the Federatio’s Concilio to try those responsible.” A few sharp intakes of breath crept into the room as most of them knew what the outcome would be.   
“Is their decision final?” Raven asked.

“Yes, but I do have a veto. It would be a pointless exercise if I were to use it.” Lexa truthfully answered. She also knew that the traitors would expect her to use the veto on their behalf; they were her relatives after all.   
Clarke looked as if she had a question, Lexa noticed and nodded.  
“What are all the options and what is the punishment for them all if found guilty.” The blonde strongly asked her question and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from her girlfriend.

Lina stood next. “The Federatio will impose the death penalty. Zinsgi will think the prisoners were more trouble than they are worth and would more than likely refuse the request to take the traitors.  
If we imprisoned them here, we would risk them poisoning other minds, causing a certain amount of discord.” She explained. The elderly woman knew that a vote was coming and whatever outcome they picked it wouldn’t be easy to live with. 

“Thank you, Lina. We will have a vote as to which option we favour. If you do not wish to vote, there will be no repercussions or shame. I think a secret ballot will be the best way. If nobody objects, Clarke, Raven and Octavia will be included if they wish to vote. They have proved their loyalty to me and each other; they are an invaluable addition to our world.” Lexa ordered coffee before she had spoken and as if by magic it arrived as the last word left her mouth. 

Lina saw the Clarke had tears falling and she slapped Lexa’s arm to gain her attention. “Ouch…. what was that for?”  
“Your betrothed is in distress.” Lexa quickly jumped up and grabbed her girlfriend and held her close. Every single person in the room was, if they didn’t know already, fully aware of how much Lexa loved Clarke. “You do not need to vote beautiful.” Lexa continued to hold onto the blonde, and she let go when coffee was served and went to organise the ballot. Lina took the queens seat sitting next to Clarke. “Do not fret, just sit and drink.” She didn’t say another word but never let go of the blonde woman’s hand, even refusing to give Lexa back her seat making Clarke giggle. 

Everyone in the room took it in turns to go over to Indra and fill in the quickly drawn up ballot paper. She had placed her vote in the box, and then turned her back on the other voters, giving them privacy.

Anya counted out the votes and passed a silent message to Lexa with the result.” The vote was unanimous; the traitors will be tried by the Federatio’s Concilio. You all will be welcome to attend, but you need not feel obliged to do so. We will inform you of the date as soon as the Federatio contacts me. You are all free to go, will the normal meeting group please stay.” Lexa informed what was left of her relatives. Lina stayed behind and almost dared the queen to ask her to leave. 

Lina decided to speak first “well played Lexa, you handled the whole crisis beautifully. May I stay?”  
“Yes, you may Mater” using the pet name that was only for her. Lina smiled and she kept Lexa’s chair. “

“I would like to thank you all for the valuable help that you have given. This was not an easy task and without your help it would have been an impossible one. I will address the nation later today, explaining the situation.” Lexa felt sad and Clarke felt the sadness wash all over her girlfriend, the blonde took Lexa’s hand and planted a soft kiss upon it. 

The group ate the light lunch that arrived on a cart, managing to chat about nothing in particular, when Raven asked a question that had been bugging her for a while “Lexa how is it possible that the mother vessel, shuttles and fighters don’t contaminate everybody as they enter the hangar?”

“Good question Raven…….” Lina answered, “I myself wondered about that.”

“As the outer doors close the vessels are washed with an anti-contamination formula before the inner door opens. The liquid is the pumped to the hangar that deals with any possible contamination. The material we use to make all our vessels repel most contaminates and we only use this method as a precaution. Our little robot army is made from a different material and it takes a while to treat them with a different formula.” Lexa explained and almost laughed at Raven’s horror at the mention of the robot’s plight.

“I must shoulder part of the responsibility for this attempted coup, if I had treated my descendants differently, then we might not be where we are now.” The queen’s voice was muted as she contemplated her part in this despicable affair. Everyone in the room spoke at once berating Lexa for even thinking that it was partly her fault.

“My dear Lexa, you have nothing to apologise for. I do not either, they all had an excellent upbringing, and it was their choices alone that were responsible for this farce. Please do not blame yourself; you have done a wonderful job.” Lina’s eyes never left Lexa’s as she spoke directly to her, eventually managing to get the woman to smile. The room clapped, with a chorus of ‘well said.’

Lexa had felt slightly overwhelmed from the support in the room, the meeting had broken up soon after and Lexa and Clarke went to their suite, asking Lina to go with them. The queen had wanted to have a personal conversation with her elderly relative.

Lina was sat beside Clarke and whispered, “Has she popped the question yet?” The blonde smiled and said a silent ‘no.’   
“I hope Mater is not annoying you Clarke, I can send the hot chocolate chasers back.”

“That’s bribery Lexa, and I’m sure Clarke is enjoying my conversation.” 

The queen sat down next to Lina before she had realised that the woman had, once again, pinched her seat beside her girlfriend. Lina quickly picked up her drink, laying claim to it. Lexa didn’t even try to budge her. Raven and Octavia chose that moment to interrupt by walking into the suite, quickly followed by Anya and Indra. So much for the private conversation Lexa thought to herself. 

“Anya, be a dear and order hot chocolate chasers for everyone and I will have another.” Lina asked and was not in the least embarrassed, she was in fact having a great time. The visitors tried to get Clarke to tell the story of how she broke her arm, but she refused to say but did indeed blush.

“Make them stop Lexa……...please” Raven quickly nodded towards the blonde as she sensed something was up, and Lina knowing something was amiss moved from her seat to allow the queen to sit beside Clarke. Lexa put her arm around her girlfriend and the blonde relaxed. It was Octavia that realised what was up: it was Jake’s birthday. Grabbing Anya, she told her, who then passed the silent message to Lexa. “Please will you all stay, I’m ok now.” Clarke asked the group, Lina who had been told about the dynamics of the earthlings and some basic details saw with her own eyes, the loyalty and love between the three friends. “I understand” she spoke out loud. “You chose well Lexa.” The mood lifted and almost turned into a party. Lexa had asked Lina to spend more time with them all and for the first time in years she was truly happy. 

“I have two conditions.” The elderly woman said, already smiling at the queen.

“This is not a negotiation Mater; it was an invitation.” Lexa countered. “Tell us all what they are.” She couldn’t wait to hear what the woman came up with

“Firstly, I wish to remain working, but I promise to work less hours.” The queen nodded.

“Secondly, I will enjoy seeing you all a lot more, but I will not become a burden.” She quickly put her hand up to stop any protests. “You will only have to ask me to leave if I have overstayed my welcome; I will not interrupt your pleasure activities.” Silence followed as nobody quite believed what was said.

“It is ok Lina; we have Anya for that.” Lexa deadpans.

Raven almost fell over laughing and Octavia looked at Anya who was affronted. “It has only been twice.” She explained, trying hard to remember.

“And the rest.” Clarke surprised everybody by answering, sending Raven into more fits of laughter. 

“I’m sorry to break up the party but I must go and address the nation, thank you all for your support.” Lexa had asked Clarke and Lina to attend and the trio left for the media room. The Imperium joined them, to be briefed on the coup, including the outcome, prior to the address.

“My fellow citizens, it is with great sorrow that I report an attempted coup. Some of my descendants thought they were better than us and deserved more. This coup had an attempted murder and inviting an enemy to shoot missiles at us, followed by the enemy leader transcending into Kizinor itself. All the traitors have been taken into custody and await trial by the Federatio Concilio. Thank you for your time. As always, each and every one of you has my appreciation………. salutem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the visit to the Federatio for the trial.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind


	5. Chapter 5

The date for the trial had been set by the Federatio and it was three weeks away. Lincoln and Sams would stay behind as at least two descendants needed to remain on Kizinor. The Praefecti (Admiral) of the Federatio, Celestia, had contacted Lexa directly asking to send the evidence prior to the trial. Celestia also asked about Cazag’s pathetic attempt to take over Kizinor, the queen agreed to send the evidence that had been gathered against Cazag. Lexa would give the numbers of attendees by the end of the week. Lexa had a feeling that Celestia was enjoying the discomfort that this sorry episode had inflicted on her, but she had refused to take the bait, and she would always have the last laugh as the Federatio bent over backwards to keep her happy, the undertones of fear never breaking through the surface but the power that Kizinor could destroy this galaxy without breaking a sweat, was never implied by the queen, it was just a well-known fact. It was the only place in all the galaxies that Lexa acted like the queen. 

Clarke had told her girlfriend that it will soon be Raven’s birthday, and could she order a cake. Lina volunteered to arrange the surprise. “Mater, could you stay with Clarke as there is something that needs my attention.” The blonde frowned at the request as she was quite capable of staying by herself, but it soon disappeared with the beautiful smile that Lexa gave her, along with a kiss.  
“I wonder what she is up too.” Lina thought out loud.  
“I’m not sure, but I will find out.” Clarke commented, hoping that it was nothing serious. Lina sensed the slight mood change “do not fret my dear, if it was danger then we would not be able to move in here for guards.” Clarke laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

“I am so pleased Lexa found you, I can quite honestly say that I have never seen her happier. I suspect that it is the same for you.” 

“Thank you, Lina, and yes I feel the same way.” 

“Please call me Mater.” A tear ran down Clarke’s face quickly followed by a flood as she stated to sob. The elderly woman took the sobbing blonde in her arms. As Lexa had shared the back story of Clarke’s past and she understood why she was so upset.

Lina sensed Lexa and silently explained and gave her a few instructions. The queen arrived with a cart of pastries and three hot chocolate chasers. “You drink far too many of these Mater, I am sure that it cannot be good for you.” Lexa scolded as she took hold of Clarke, who in turn stopped crying. Lina went and got a washcloth for the blonde. “Thanks……………” Lina slightly tilted her head and waited. “Oh……...Mater” this time she managed a smile.

“You should be honoured as you are only the second person that has been allowed to use the title.” Lexa was pleased that Lina had reached out to Clarke and would be eternally grateful to her Mater.

“When I was in my early twenties, Lexa started to use Mater as a joke, and I must admit that it did annoy me for a few years.” Lina explained and smiled at the memories. 

“Did you get whatever needed your attention sorted?” Clarke asked in between mouthfuls.”

“I was arranging a surprise for Raven’s birthday.” Lexa didn’t want to give any details as she wanted to surprise Clarke and Octavia too.

“Are you going to share those details?” Lina tried her luck even though she knew what the answer was and watched Lexa shake her head. Clarke was not going to push for details as she had total trust in the queen.

“Lexa may I borrow Clarke as I wish to show her something?”

“You may……as long as I accompany you.”

“Do not be such a baby Alexandria; Clarke will be safe with me.” Lina silently spoke, managing to smile as Lexa looked affronted at the use of her given name. The blonde looked on and was totally baffled with the silent argument between the two women. “What are you two talking about; don’t you know it’s rude to talk silently in front of people?” Clarke admonished the pair.

“I am sure no rule exists that ……….” Lexa started to speak in her defence, quickly stopping when she caught sight of the look on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Lina, I’m sure that Lexa will be more than welcome to join us.” 

The older woman laughed and gave the blonde a huge hug. “Lexa this beautiful woman has got you whipped.” 

Lexa didn’t reply as she knew that the statement was correct. “Where do you wish to be? 

“42/83i” Lina replied, and she watched the queen blink in recognition “I am tired now, you two go alone. Send me home first though.” Clarke looked on in bafflement again, and then Lexa spoke “I think we both have been manipulated by a wily old woman.”

“It is time Lexa; you both need to go. Before I zap… I have decided that I will travel with you for the trial.” Lina cackled as she disappeared. The queen knew she was losing the battle, when her relatives where using the zap word. 

“Do I need to worry?” Clarke asked as she had all sorts spinning around her mind. “There is nothing to worry about.” She took her girlfriends hand “I am going to take you to my ancestral hall. I have put this off for far too long.”

“We don’t have to go Lexa, if it will upset you.” Clarke all but whispered. Lexa took the blondes hand and transcended. 

The hall was a lot bigger than Clarke thought it would be, portraits adorned the wall and she recognised the pictures of Sams and Lincoln. The pair held hands as they walked down the line with Lexa giving a running commentary. When they arrived at a table there were personal items on display, all had been left in the domes by her family. There was a book that belonged to her father; it still had a bookmark in. Two belts with their coat of arms as buckles, left by her two brothers. Her mother had purposely bought her jewellery to be permanently housed in the domes. Lexa explained that her mother had fears about the future and insisted that her daughter keep them safe. Clarke thought most of the pieces were exquisite and wouldn’t mind having more time to look. Lexa watched on and her breath hitched when her girlfriend smiled. “I am sorry Clarke; I should have shown you this room a lot sooner.” The blonde replied with a kiss.

The two women returned to their suite and started to kiss, and remove each other’s clothes, leaving a trail to the bedroom. Lexa pounced on Clarke as they lay on the bed, worshiping her body with kisses and little nips that wouldn’t leave a mark. The blonde wriggled free and pulled Lexa towards the bathroom and quickly turned it on. The pair finished up sitting on the floor of the shower and backs against the wall, both sported huge grins. The pair eventually had a shower and went to sit on the bed. They had agreed to meet Raven and Octavia for dinner in the canteen. Anya, Indra and Marja were going to join them. 

Clarke eyed up Octavia and sensed something was different, she had noticed that Marja was sitting very close and she knew the answer. Raven was sat beside the blonde and they both started to whisper and there was no way they would let her get away without giving them details. Octavia gave the pair an evil look as she noticed her friends plotting something. 

“Octavia, does Marja need to have the father talk from me and Clarke?” Raven asked out loud, managing to keep a straight face. Their friend had a look of horror on her face. 

“What does the father talk mean Raven? Indra asked as she hadn’t a clue what it meant. 

“Yes, Raven please share the details with us all.” Anya stoked the fire as she too wanted to know the answer, even though she would surely make her pay for it later. All eyes were on Raven and she was at a loss of what to say. Clarke came to her rescue. “The father talk is an old Earth tradition. When a daughter starts to date somebody, it is a warning for the person that they are with and the warning is ‘hurt her and I will end you.’ When there is no father a close friend will often be a stand in. So Marja, count this as your father talk.” Laughter filled the canteen and Marja swallowed down a gulp. Raven silently thanked her friend. 

“So has Lexa and Anya had the father talk?” Indra was enjoying others discomfort.

“No chance, they are far to badass for us…….” both Raven and Octavia spoke together. Laughter once again erupted, and Octavia consoled Marja that she thought she was badass as well.

All the arrangements had been made for the journey to the Federatio Lexa was to be accompanied by the three earthlings, Lina, Bunta, Beeta, Anya, Indra and Gustus. Marja would be part of the flight escort for the mother vessel. 

Lunch was being held in the canteen for all those attending the trial. Clarke asked why so many pilots were coming with them. Lexa shared the dynamics of the Federatio and the dislike of herself for not sharing the knowledge of the weapons and tech of the Kizinor fleet. The main reason that she hadn’t done so was for peace. With all galaxies with so much power there would be petty wars and eventually the destruction of certain planets.  
“Would Kizinor be in danger?” Clarke asked as she started to worry already about the prospects.

“No, not even the might of the whole Federatio’s fleet would breach the domes and they would eventually suffer from microradia poisoning from entering our atmosphere, killing many of their fleets personal. We send Havex the decontamination liquid so they can use it on our transporters when we send for more domes. They too are a peace-loving planet and do not wish to even replicate the liquid.” Lexa enjoyed the questions from the trio from Earth as most of her people knew all the answers and it was refreshing to be able to explain for a change.

None of the prisoners knew what their fate would be, when Gustus and six other guards to transport them to the brig on the mother vessel, they all suddenly realised. They transcended and, on their arrival, they were heavily sedated, and twenty guards would be on watch. 

The five-day journey went smoothly, and they watched, via a large monitor, as the world that housed the Federatio came into view its name was Orbis. The prisoners left first, tied together and shackled, and accompanied by the guards. A shuttle docked on a station that housed the brig, all were transferred and signed off by Gustus. He chuckled as he had walked past Cazag, who was also under lock and key. The shuttle returned to the mother vessel and picked up all those attending the trial. 

Celestia greeted The Queen; this had not always been the case. “So good to see you Your Majesty, it is a pity that it is under such dire circumstances.” She sounded genuine for a change.  
“These are the three earthlings Clarke, Raven and Octavia.” Lexa introduced the trio.  
Clarke put out her hand for the woman to shake, instead Celestia removed her hand and looked as if she was about to be sick. “Whats grabbed your c……….” Raven not here” Clarke quickly got hold of her friend’s hand and pulled her backwards. 

“The Earth people are not welcome here; we have quarters for the rest of you.” Celestia informed a fuming Lexa, who was struggling to hold back.”

“We will all return to the mother vessel. The trio from Earth will attend the trial as is our right to demand. You have overstepped the mark Celestia; your disrespect has been noted.” Lexa turned to walk back to the shuttle; Clarke grabbed her hand to calm her girlfriend down. By the look of it all the people from Kizinor were seething.

Even before they had reached the mother vessel there had been several messages from other planets leaders, asking the queen to return. Lexa ordered the flight deck not to relay any more as they were docking now. In all eight leaders gave support to the leader of Kizinor. 

Clarke did her best to calm Lexa down, eventually she grabbed the woman and kissed her. When they had parted the brunette lent into the blonde and whispered “sorry.” Lexa felt annoyed with herself for letting the whole pathetic incident get to her, she held Clarke for a while before she felt grounded. Lina sensed that the queen had now recovered and went over to the pair, placing and arm on Lexa’s hand, anchoring herself to the couple, the rest of the party joined in “Lexa we are surrounded by a load of saps.” Clarke told her girlfriend and couldn’t help giggling. The smile appeared on the queen’s face, “thank you all, but I am inclined to agree with my beautiful girlfriend.”

Lexa sent out invitations to the eight leaders who had asked her to return. She knew in advance that only one would accept as the others did not have the stomach for a political battle. She knew that they would still back her in the conciliar (court) tomorrow. 

The Queen greeted her guests, “Clarke this is Ellabar and his wife Kariea” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Clarke” the leader and his wife put out their hands and the blonde shook both hands. “I’m pleased to meet you too.” Her reply had warmth and the smiles grew from the pair from Havex. The blonde stood to one side as Raven and Octavia were introduced, she enjoyed the beautiful colourful outfits that the visitors wore, looking from another era, the characters in the story about the Arabian nights was close, they did look like humans and she did notice that their skin seemed very thick and waxy.  
The party went to a coffee shop which had been prepared for the visit. It was a relaxed atmosphere as they ate lunch. “Clarke, do you really think that the people from your Earth will change their ways to survive?” Ellabar asked with a grin on his face.

“If you had asked me a after Lexa appeared on our planet, I would have said definitely, now I’m not so sure, it will take an enormous effort and to be honest quite a few people expect it to be done for them. There is nobody leading as they should be at this stage as they still haven’t grasped the seriousness of the threat to Earth.” Clarke felt satisfied with her opinion and the visitors nodded their heads.

“You have chosen well Lexa; I wish you a lifetime of happiness.” Kariea kindly said and was genuinely pleased for the couple. 

“You must all come along with Lexa when she visits us next month.” She turned towards her husband to see if he to agreed and saw his smile and a nod.

“You will all be more than welcome.” he indeed backed up his wife’s invitation. 

They spent another hour discussing the odd behaviour of Celestia and what the possible motives were apart from pissing off The Queen of Kizinor. The visitors returned to Orbis

“The woman had the look of fear in her eyes” Clarke said to her girlfriend, she had seen the fear and was sharing it with the others in the room. Lexa had sent fighters to patrol around the mother vessel, which had moved position and was veiled. She was fully aware of the manor of which the message will be construed, but she could not care less. Over five hundred fighters swooped around space but didn’t breach the atmosphere of Orbis. Was it threatening……? Hell yes.

“What do you mean beautiful” Lexa asked her girlfriend.

“She had the fear before you even mentioned us” Clarke remembered that look so she held out her hand to shake “she wasn’t scared of us; it was something else.”

“That is interesting, I would have thought that Celestia was not afraid of anything.” Lexa hadn’t had much to do with the woman, but she had always given the impression of confidence, she wondered what had scared the woman.

“I feel that the trial, which is a forgone conclusion, is going to have a curveball thrown at it.” Raven who had listened to Clarkes explanation now felt that something was off.  
“I agree Rae, it’s as if the woman was scared that we will contaminate her, so you have to think that why did she think that way and who was close enough that is ill and how do we come into that equation?” Deathly silence greeted Octavia’s theory. Marja looked proud as punch. 

“Are you ok O.” Raven received the death glow from her friend

“You’ve got something there O. well done.” Clarke commented a lot more positively than her other friend. Then she glared at Raven until she blinked. “I’m sorry O, it was a good point.” Grovelling quite a lot. All Lexa’s relatives looked on in amazement, they had never witnessed the trio’s dynamics before. “I think you might have cracked it Octavia.” Lexa smiled at the woman, who was now beaming ear to ear. 

“Gustus, take ten guards and transcend to dock AL-4C find Ellabar and pass this message.” She handed him a quickly written note. “Wait for a reply.” All of you will have a forcefield put around you after the note has been passed. Then return here as soon as you receive the reply.”

The Commander of the guards received the reply and returned to the mother vessel. The two-word message was ‘Gabin sick.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: the trial takes place.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	6. Chapter 6

The party from Kizinor swept into the Concilio arena, which is where the trial would be conducted. Lexa landed next to her seat and the rest of her party sat a level up and opposite in the viewing area with other guests, she patiently waited until Clarke and co had introduced themselves, then she finally bought down the forcefield. The arena was oval, the prisoners were in cages in the middle ringed by the leaders of the Galaxies, with Celestia sitting in a higher chair highlighting her station as Admiral. She rose to speak “I see, once again, Your Majesty, that you hold no value in the rules of the Federatio, your display yesterday was however, entertaining.” Lexa noticed that the Concilio showed some opposition at Celestia’s comments.

“Point of order Admiral” Yoelxa from Sctac’s voice boomed throughout the arena “Your position is to survey this trial; it is not a platform for your own agenda and opinions.” The giant of a man sat down to the sound of bells, which each member vigorously rang. Celestia knew that she had overstepped the mark, but she couldn’t care at all. Lexa stood next.

“Thank you Yoelxa, your words, as always, are correct. The prisoners will be returned to the cells, the guests in the viewing area will remain.” The Queen waited for her instructions to be completed and she remained on her feet, ready to continue. 

“Celestia, in response to your catty comments; prior to our visit to Orbis yesterday, some new information regarding the attempted coup.” She paused for effect and saw the Praefecti’s shoulders slump. “I thought it prudent to patrol the area around my Mother Vessel. It was a defensive measure, not a threat.” Lincoln had contacted Lexa and gave some information that had come to light. The continuing audit of the logs for transactional, new flying suits, shuttles and fighters, had revealed an extremely interesting entry. Doono had docked with a craft from Orbis just inside Kizinors atmosphere. Lincoln then looked at the warning logs and the system had been disarmed using Selas authority. Because the descendant had a high authority, disarming the warning system would not have bought up a red flag.

“I received a message yesterday and it is important that I share it with the Federatio.” She turned and looked into Celestia’s eyes “Do you have something to share Praefecti?” Celestia shut her eyes and knew that the queen had her cornered and would not have said a word if she didn’t have facts. 

The Admiral pulled her self up to stand and hoped her legs were steady enough to hold her upright.  
“When Queen Alexandria was on the Earth, my husband met with a shuttle from Kizinor inside its atmosphere, I had no prior knowledge of this. On his return Gabin became ill, the medic said that he could not identify the illness. Two days ago, Gabin told me what had happened, and I then knew that he has microradia poisoning.” Lexa kept her stoic look, but she was seething inside, Lina had spoken silently with her to tell her to keep calm, she looked up at Clarke who gave her a beaming smile. It was calming so she went from seething to angry. 

“Had I known this just after it happened, we could have saved Gabin. I fear it may be too late, but I still have arranged for some of the antidote to be sent here. It will arrive in just over four days. Can we continue with the trial? I wish to return home. What are your thoughts on Cazag?” Lexa wanted his trial out of the way.

Yoelxa stood “he is a menace and an idiot.” The bells once again rang. 

“I agree, Conkazi has the weakest firepower and does not pose a threat to any of us. I suggest his punishment should be taking an exam of the Federatio rules and will continue until he actually passes.” Ellabar gave his views which was greeted with laughter. Lexa stood still smiling “I concur with both of the leaders.” 

All the prisoners were bought back to their cage, with Cazag pushed towards the front.  
Celestia would continue to reside over the trials as the queen did not object.

The Praefecti stood. “Cazag you are guilty of the crime of trying to attack Kizinor, we are fully aware of your stupidity, this act was fruitless. The Queen was well within her rights to return fire, had she done so, we would not be having this conversation. Your punishment is sitting an exam on the full rules of the Federatio, you will remain here until you succeed.” A guard pulled the leader from a door on the front and would be housed in a cell until further arrangements have been made.

The prisoners looked so happy and were laughing and joking amongst themselves. Lexa almost smiled as she knew that in less than a few minutes their joy would turn to horror. 

Celestia went straight on with the next trial “You are all charged with treason, how do you plead?” those from Kizinor all shouted ‘guilty’ as one. 

“There is only one sentence for this crime. You are all sentenced to death.” They all started to laugh as the already knew what the outcome would be. 

“Are there any objections?” Everyone looked towards Lexa as they too expected her to Veto. She just shook her head indicating her decision. The prisoners started to shout, and the guards took them down to the cells. Each was processed and taken to the death wing to wait for their fate. 

Lexa and Lina witnessed the death of their five relatives, Lina had insisted that she would accompany the queen to help shoulder the burden. The pair watched as the condemned prisoners realised that this was really happening, and Lexa would not intervene. Lina took hold of the queen’s hand for comfort, neither was sure which one needed it most.  
The process was clinical and fast and within a minute they were dead. The arrangements for cremation was agreed on just after their deaths, the ashes will be buried on Orbis.

Lexa went straight to the meeting with Celestia, taking Clarke and Lina with her. “What the hell did you think you were playing at?” she asked, noticing the woman’s discomfort at the blonde’s presences. 

“I thought the earthlings had infected everybody after their first visit.” It was a lame excuse and she knew it; her logic had gone out of the window as she could only watch on as her husband was clinging on to life.

“if you had contacted me as soon as you found out, not only would your husbands’ life may have been saved but the treason would have been found out a lot earlier. I honestly thought you were a lot smarter than that.” Lexa was exasperated, she just wanted to go back to Kizinor.”

“Do you know how Gabin got contaminated.” Celestia was trying to avoid a certain question, hoping against hope that Lexa wouldn’t ask it.

“Gabin’s vessel docked with Doono’s just inside Kizinor’s atmosphere. The docking system was the reason why. Your vessel would be unable to filter out the microns from your docking tube, making it unsafe to transfer people. The microradia is at its worse near our atmosphere, had the meeting taken place on the other side of the atmosphere no contamination would have occurred.”

Celestia looked crestfallen, she watched Lexa stand up, ready to leave and was then delighted that the difficult question had not been asked.

“The question that I need answering; what was Gabin doing there in the first place?” the queen asked. She already knew the answer, but she didn’t know if the woman in front of her was also part of the plot.

“I assume that Gabin was part of the plot to overthrow you. He has not said as such, but there is no other explanation”

“I agree. If you could get any further details, I will be grateful if you can pass those on to me.” 

“Why are you not asking for my head?” Celestia was confused as she was sure that she was finished as the Praefecti.

“As long as you have nothing to hide, then I will not intervene.” Lexa offered her hand to the admiral and the woman shook her hand warmly, followed by Lina then Clarke came forward, watched closely by her girlfriend and Celestia took her hand and placed the other on top apologising as she did so. 

As soon as the party had transcended, the mother vessel headed for home. The group was sombre as the ate their dinner in the canteen. Anya started up the conversation “Raven informed me of what she was about to say to Celestia.” Everyone stopped eating and looked at the unembarrassed woman.

“Are you going to share with us?” Lina asked, she loved the earthlings and couldn’t wait to find out what it was.

Clarke saw Raven blushing and knew that it was bad. “I’m sure we don’t need to know, but do we really want to know?” giving a warning to them all. 

“Well I think we need to know, then I might get to know what it means.” Anya piped up.  
Clarke and Octavia were the only ones who didn’t nod in agreement as they knew that it would be one of them that would need to explain. By now Raven had a beetroot coloured face, she too knew that it would be up to her two friends to explain. 

“Anya stood up for effect. “She said…… what’s grabbed your cooter?” Raven had tears in her eyes as she tried not to laugh, her other two friends failed and were both doubled up. 

“So Raven, what does cooter mean?” Lina asked. The whole table went quiet, waiting for the answer.

“She won’t tell you, so I suppose it’s up to me…... cooter is a rude word for lady parts.” The blonde said in a matter of fact way, instead she was greeted with blank looking faces.

“Sorry Clarke, we are none the wiser.” Lexa joined in “what are lady parts?”

“You know………... a vagina.” She replied without blinking an eye.

“So why not say vagina in the first place?” Anya urged for more details.

“Well you may or may not realise that there is more to lady parts than a vagina. If you are unaware what they are I suggest you get Raven to explain in detail.”

Anya was flabbergasted, Lexa smelled a rat and Clarke went over to Gustus who was sporting a scarlet blush that poked through his thick beard and he handed over his untouched hot chocolate chaser.

Lexa burst out laughing, quickly followed by all the others.

“Well played Griff, well played,” Raven told her friend. Clarke explained that Gustus asked what Raven was going to say, and she told him and what the word meant. He then challenged her to explain to the whole group, for a side bet of hot chocolate chaser.

After everyone had settled a bark of laughter came from Lina. “After all the explanations, I have just realised what you were about to say to Celestia, I would have loved to see the look on that woman’s face if she knew what you were implying.” She continued to cackle.

“Yes Mater, that would have helped to endear her to the earthlings.” Lexa told the old woman.

“Really Lexa, was that sarcasm that seeped through. Theses earthlings are doing you the world of good.” The older woman countered.

Clarke smiled at the interaction between Lexa and Lina, then took her girlfriends hand as they left the canteen to go to their suite. The older woman followed behind. Lexa almost shut the door in Lina’s face as she had been unaware of her presence. “Mater, what are you doing?” 

“Do not fret child, I thought I would have a drink with you both before I go to my quarters.” The older woman almost scolded her relative. 

“Come in Mater you are more than welcome.” The blonde welcomed her new friend. 

“Why thank you Clarke, you could teach Lexa some of your wonderful manners. Would you please go and get me my favourite drink and something for you both?” The blonde looked toward the brunette and got the nod of approval and left.

“What was that all about Mater?”

“I wanted to speak to you alone, and now I have your undivided attention my question………. When are going to do right by that beautiful woman, and ask her to bond with you? Lina poked the hornet’s nest, and she knew Lexa would tell her so if she took the question as an insult.

“I would love to Mater, but I certainly do not want to stress Clarke out. Although I do know how much happier she is and is less stressed.” 

“I think you need to do it before you go back to Earth.”  
The queen made a mental note to speak with Raven and Octavia about a proposal.

Lexa asked Clarke if she wanted to have a go on the flight simulator, and the blonde, who was aware of Ravens difficulty with mastering the speed and landing the fighter, agreed. Anya had given up as the pair argued after each attempt. Sams had volunteered to be the new trainer.

“Do you know why Raven is failing to grasp the basics in the simulator? Lexa asked her girlfriend.

“It certainly isn’t Anya’s fault” Clarke replied “I bet Raven isn’t listening properly, her mind works far too fast and she will be thinking that she can do it. I know she is annoyed with herself and doesn’t blame Anya.”

The training hangar was busier than normal. Octavia was also having a go with Marja as her trainer. Three out of the six simulators were already in use. The Earth trio were led by their trainers to the vacant ones. A massive screen could hold all the six simulators progress on it. 

Clarke listened to every word that her girlfriend trainer told her, asking her to explain again if she hadn’t understood. As the results came on to the monitors, it was clear that Clarke had the most success. In her first attempt she managed to guide her fighter through the outer doors and then had a bumpy landing in the hangar. The next two attempts improved, and the final go was a perfect ten. Octavia attempts had closely mirrored Clarkes and they couldn’t be separated. Raven still hadn’t left her simulator, Lexa silently asked Sams what the problem was …………... the earthling had, once again, failed miserably. Lexa climbed into the empty seat besides an extremely despondent Raven. The queen started to speak, only to be interrupted. “What am I doing wrong Lexa? I can’t understand why.”

“Well Rav……”

“I don’t know if I want to do this anymore.”

“Rav…… “ 

“The machine………...”

“Will you stop interrupting Raven. I cannot get a word in edge ways, no wonder you are failing.” Lexa almost shouted. She didn’t want to hurt the woman’s feelings and hoped that Clarke would forgive her. Raven was rendered speechless and had a tear in her eye. “Am I really failing?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid you are.” Lexa put her arm on Raven’s shoulder trying to comfort the woman.

“I can’t understand why as I’ve learned all the steps.”

“No, you haven’t Raven, you do not listen. Can you explain the five steps you take before leaving the hangar?” Lexa watched as the woman tried to remember what they were.

“You are too busy getting ahead of yourself Raven. Can you tell me the procedure for returning to Kizinor?” Raven just shook her head and before Lexa spoke another word, she started to cry. 

The queen quickly spoke. “Let us try again. You will only speak when you have completed each step, saying out loud what you have done. Let us go.” Lexa said each step and Raven executed each one, repeating verbally what she had done, she flew the simulator through the atmosphere, and on Lexa’s instructions started to prepare for landing, finally managing not to crash-land her fighter. She joined her friends with a beaming smile on her face.

Lexa got the three friends ready to address the UN again. The reports from her people on Earth had not been as bad as she thought. But once again all was not as it seemed.

The leaders still took half an hour to get seated.  
“Good morning to you all.” Lexa watched her monitor rather than the wide screen version. Hidden cameras had been dotted about and she was interested in the faces of certain leaders.  
“I have heard that a lot of you have managed to pass laws now. That would be great news if it was not for the fact that none of those laws have been implemented. It has also come to my attention that quite a few of you have started to build huge bunkers. These actions have convinced me that my belief, that most of you are in the group that hold more than a modicum of stupidity, is correct. The world will eventually implode so those expensive bunkers will be of no use. To those of you that think they will be saved by living in space are living in denial. When the earth implodes it will cause the destruction of its Galaxy along with those who are rich and daft enough to live there. All you are achieving is to annoy your fellow citizens. Your world can be saved, and I am pleased that some progress has been made. Implement those laws and ensure that they are being followed.” The feed was switched off and they watched on as some of the leaders blew out a breath of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see Lexa go outside the domes.


	7. Chapter 7

All of Lexa’s preparations for Ravens Birthday were complete. Anya, Indra and Marja were tasked with getting the birthday girl and her friends to the theatre on time. The queen had invited all her relatives, Gustus and a selection of some of the people that the earthlings had met. 

With the lights dimmed down, they heard the group struggling to see in the dark, Lexa went up to Clarke and the lights came on and a ‘Happy Birthday Raven’ banner unfurled in front of the curtains. They were shown to their seats at the front. The curtains opened to a dark stage, then a spotlight was turned on and one solitary robot stood in the beam of light.

“I would like to celebrate the birthday of Raven Reyes with all of you.” The robot spoke and Raven gasped when it sang the first line of Happy Birthday. The stage lit up to reveal thirty more robots who joined the singing. Raven was jumping up and down as they finished and was pulled back down by Anya, who whispered that there was more. All the robots started to dance in synchronization to La Bamba. Raven was almost in tears and she stood up and gave Lexa a bear hug. 

The party moved to a meeting room, which was set up with tables of food with a centre piece of a beautiful decorated chocolate cake. Three robots joined in the celebration and in unison, belted out “Let’s eat……Raven first.” 

“Thank you, Lexa that was magical, I’m pleased you didn’t tell me.” Clarke planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek as a reward. 

“It was a pleasure. I enjoyed doing it.” 

“Did everybody else know?”

“No, only myself, I mentioned to Anya if Raven stood up, pull her back down, telling her that there was more and when I stood up it was over.”

“What a wonderful surprise Lexa, we are all so proud of you.” Lina joined the couple. 

“Thank you, Mater….” Lexa was interrupted by Raven banging a jug with a spoon, then there was silence. “I would like to thank all of you for being here today, and one person deserves my gratitude for that awesome show, Lexa. I have asked Botty to move in with me.” 

Lina laughed at Raven naming a robot. “Does she understand that she cannot keep it?”  
“Probably not Mater, I will break the news to her after the party.” Clarke smiled. She knew that Raven would try to take botty with her but would know that she could not keep it.

The party ended and everyone joined in with cleaning up, including botty and its two friends. They all agreed to meet in the canteen for dinner. Dasi gave each of the earthlings a hug and Erly and his family thanked the queen for the invite.

Lexa took Clarke into the unused part of the dome. The blonde noticed a huge mountain on the outside it had a constant flow of liquid being pumped over it, from all sides. “There is a new shipment of domes arriving at the end of next week. I did most of the work last time, but I need to finish it up and ensure that everything is ready for the domes.” Lexa explained, and waited for Clarke to blow up.

“Is there no other way?” Clarke had the process explained to her while on Earth and did understand, but it did not mean that she had to like it.

“No beautiful, I am the only one that can do it. I also need to collect more materials from the mines.”

“Well I’m not happy about it, but I know you need to do it.” Clarke was trying her hardest to stay calm, so she grabbed Lexa and hugged her until she felt better.

Lexa got up early, giving Clarke a kiss as she slept soundly. Lina arrived just before Lexa left.  
“Thank you, Mater, this is the first time that I have not wanted to do this.”

“Go now, I will look after her, and do not take any risks by rushing to finish the job. I will bring her to you later.” Lina kissed the queen and then went to sit beside Clarke.

Lexa got into her Hazmet suit and then went to a technician to get checked. Even though they had improved the suit it still allowed some microradia cells through. She climbed into the vehicle and the inner door opened, she waited for the other robotic vehicles to move forward and she then waited as the outer doors opened. 

Clarke awoke with Lina sat beside the bed and before the blonde could say anything Lina spoke first.  
“This is going to be a tough day for me and you, so get dressed and come with me.” Clarke didn’t argue and did what she was bid. 

The pair went to the canteen, and saw that Raven and Octavia were waiting for them. She smiled as she sat, and Lina went into the kitchen to see about their breakfasts. 

“Are you ok Griff?” Raven asked her friend.

“I will be later.” She quietly answered, but the fidgeting didn’t go unnoticed by her two friends,  
Lina arrived with the breakfasts “here we go, this will keep us going for a while, we are going to do something different today.” Beeta joined the group just as the coffee was served. “I’m pleased you could join us, where is your mother?” Lina asked.

“She still hasn’t got over the treason, I am worried about her, as she is working herself into the ground, I am at a loss what to do.” The young woman had the tell-tale signs of lack of sleep, Lina took her hand “Well we will go and pick her up, she will not say no to me.”

Bunta was scrubbing the floor of a movie theatre, she hadn’t noticed the group heading towards her. Lina gently approached not wishing to frighten the woman. “You have done enough for one day; you are coming with me.” Bunta looked up and saw the group, she put down her scrubbing brush and stood up with a look of defeat on her face, there was no way that she could argue with Lina as she would be fighting a losing battle. Beeta took her mother’s hand and led her away. Clarke, Raven and Octavia stood by the entrance as they didn’t want to intrude. Bunta nodded to the trio as she went passed. 

Lexa had been out to the mine to collect the materials, they have been ready for collection for three weeks and would not be contaminated, the whole mining process is now done remotely, which made her job a lot easier. She put an empty cart close to the materials, unhooked her vehicle and lifted them in. She repeated the same process at another two mines. They had tried to make this process totally robotic but the journey back to the domes often had hidden obstacles and the carts would be tipped over and Lexa had to recover them. This would be the last time she had to do this journey as the robotic vehicles had laid special elevated tracks that would do all the work, she had checked them as she went to the mines, and was satisfied that they had been laid correctly.

On the way back to the outer door of the decontamination hangar she started to feel sick. Leaving the robotic vehicles and carts to be bought into the domes remotely, she went to the site for the new domes. The huge pipes were still in view and not obstructed. Next, she went to look at the mountain and tested the amount of microradia were present, they had reduced considerably since the last check. One final inspection of the outer ring that the domes would be secured to, then she would be done. Lexa turned her vehicle around as she had been satisfied that all was correct, and she turned for home.

The six women just finished their sixth race around the Go kart track, Lina had won all of them. Clarke and Beeta were joint second and Bunta was fourth. Raven and Octavia were joint fifth, or last, depending on who was speaking. Lina thanked all the staff for agreeing to work at short notice, would ensure that they were rewarded credits. The next visit on the list was a coffee shop, the banter was freely flowing, and Lina noticed that Bunta had cheered up, Clarke, however seemed to be worrying and then an alarm siren filled all the domes.

“Lexa” Clarke stood up and Anya, Indra and Gustus appeared from nowhere. The blonde’s legs gave way and Raven and Octavia managed to break her fall. Lina spoke silently with Anya and a mini argument ensured. The queen’s vehicle had overturned, trapping her legs. Lina won the argument and explained the situation, Clarke hadn’t fathomed what was going on, but did feel Lexas distress.   
Lina then took them all to the viewing deck in the decontamination hangar. “Do not worry Anya, this is on me, she will not stay mad at me for long.”

Lexa woke up and she felt so sick. She couldn’t feel her legs and her robotic vehicle repeatedly tried to right itself. The party watched in horror as their Queen lay on the ground. Anya was the designated contact and she joined her mind with Lexa. Indra took control of the arrangements for decontamination and medical care. Rosie arrived with the Doctors and prepared the medical wing. 

“Lexa, speak if you can.” Anya pleaded.

“Anya, I cannot move my legs and I am pinned down.”

“We are sending out the robotic rescuers they are almost upon you.”

“I can hear them, ask Tamin to switch off my vehicle as it keeps trying to turn over.”

Anya relayed the message. The people on the viewing deck watched in dismay as the rescuers failed to lift the queen from under the prone robotic. Raven asked Tamin if the rescue robotic can be worked remotely, the young man told her it was possible. 

“What is your plan Raven?” Anya asked. She knew that the woman was good with tech but had a problem with listening to instructions. “Listen Venus, I can see what the issue is, so I can remotely remove the problem and get Lexa onto the rescue table.” Anya spoke with Lexa again explaining the plan. Clarke stood up and almost dropped down again at the sight of her girlfriend. “Let her do it, I trust her so should you.”   
Lexa almost cried as she heard Clarke. She then told Anya to allow Raven to help. 

Everybody held their breath as they watched Raven, who was now in the command centre, lift the prone robotic and quickly moved it sideways, finally dropping it to the ground. Moving the controls of the robotic to move the rescue table closer. “Lexa use the robotic to pull you up and then get on the table.” Raven spoke, sounding so confident. The queen did exactly that and with a bit more help, pulled herself onto the table.

As the rescuers started to move towards the domes, the next step was being discussed. A volunteer would help the queen once the outer door has been closed. The time spent in the inner door would be longer than normal and, Lexa would need help during the decontamination process.

“I will do it.” Clarke said in a manner that nobody would challenge. Lina thought she would do it as she was the oldest, but the blonde shot her a look of determination. Clarke was given a shot of the antidote and then she pulled on her Hazmet suit over the top of her flying suit. She went and stood in the space for the inner door, and the moving floor that took her closer to the outside door. 

It seemed to take hours for the inner door to close and the outer door to open. Tamin gave a countdown for Clarke who was doing her best to keep under control. Raven would also be in contact, giving a familiar voice to help keep her grounded. Clarke gasped when she saw an unconscious Lexa lying on the table. She quickly grabbed her shoulders and unceremoniously dumped the queen on the ground. Tamin had explained what needed to be done and speed was of the essence. The moving floor extended three feet and the blonde rolled Lexa onto it. “You’re doing great Griff. As the floor retracts, roll Lexa towards the inner door, and then the door will close.” Raven encouraged her friend, and even though she was petrified, her voice didn’t give her away.

The same time as the doors started to close, decontamination fluid rained down on the pair. “As soon as the door closes, get Lexa’s suit off. Clarke struggled with the suit and started to panic, Raven noticed immediately, “try moving behind her and peel it off.” 

“Thanks Rae.” She did what her friend had suggested and the Hazmet cooperated. With Lexa prone on the floor, another bout of the foul-smelling fluid drenched them both. Tamin reminded Clarke to remove her suit and then place both in a container to her right. The fluid stopped and two robotic stretchers appeared from the right. One would be used to transport Lexa to the medical wing, and the other was used to gently roll her onto the stretcher. Clarke walked beside the brunette towards a door on her left. Raven started to panic as she realised that everyone watching would see the pair naked. As soon as the stretcher reached the door it opened immediately.

This is where Raven’s nightmare didn’t come true as the two woman could only be viewed as a thermal image. Tamin gave instructions to Clarke, who had already started to take off Lexa’s flying suit followed by her own, placing them in another container. 

The thermal imaging showed Lexa as extremely hot all over with Clarke only had a few hot spots. Raven told the blonde which order the two bars of soap had to be used and then the shampoo. When finished she took Lexa into the next room which was a rinse for the pair, followed by the fluid deluge, with Clarke doing her best to protect Lexa from drowning.

The next room looked to be a normal shower and was the last treatment. Showering first and almost scrubbing her skin off, trying to get the smell to go away, she gently washed Lexa, then patted her as dry as she could. The final room provided a hospital gown and a warm air to dry themselves. After she had got the gowns on them both she sat down and pulled her girlfriend towards her and wrapped her arms around her and wept.

An alarm rang and the wall came down just passed Lexa’s feet, sealing the wash chamber off, and Clarke waited for help to finally reach her. “You did brilliant Griff; we are so proud of you.” Raven was trying not to cry but was failing miserably, Octavia was already on the floor, supported by Bunta. Anya held on to Raven as she cried into her neck. “I’m so sorry……I’ve got snot all over you.” The fleet commander didn’t move away. They both went to the observation deck to join the others.

The Doctors and Rosie, who all wore Hazmet suits, got Lexa onto a hospital bed, wheeled her into the treatment room and pumped a large dose of the antidote into an IV. Doctor Jol, told Clarke she had to leave……. that’s when all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine what hell is breaking out.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Rita and Rosie were trying to placate Clarke, Lexa was on a bed in the middle of the room and was being used as an obstacle to run around and it was stopping her from getting her hands-on Doctor Jol. “Let me go” she shouted, “When I get hold of him, I’m going to punch his lights out and kick his ass.” She ranted with raw anger. “Nobody, and I mean nobody, is going to get me out of this room.” Doctor Jol was doing himself no favours, brandishing a syringe, trying to sedate the blonde. Rosie was trying to get the man to leave but he seemed hell bent to win this battle.

Meanwhile on the viewing deck, Raven and Octavia were trying to get to their friend, but Anya and Indra were holding them back. “Raven managed to press the intercom on one of the rotations that Anya was doing to stop her from running amok. “Listen here you little shit, get the hell out of that room before Clarke gets hold of you, she is staying put. When she is finished with you, I will be kicking your fucking ass too. 

Clarke stopped and ran the other way around the hospital bed, almost catching the man, who in turn ran towards the door. “Oh no you don’t you little shit” the blonde shouted as she cut him off at a supply cabinet.  
Rosie, who had been watching, tried to tackle the Doctor, she missed, leaving herself momentarily prolapsed on the floor, Doctor Rita had to jump over the woman to avoid falling; she failed, and then bumped into Clarke, putting her in Jol’s path. Rosie quickly nudged his shoulder as he was about to sedate the blonde and then ended up under the bed. Jol’s resolve intensified as the ring-a-ring-a-roses around the bed resumed. This time Jol stopped and ran the other way around, catching Clarke, who in turn fell to the floor. Rosie smashed into him, allowing Clarke to pick herself up, just in time to stop the syringe making contact. The medic quickly got away from Rosie and chased Clarke around the room. “If you don’t stop running, I will kick your fucking ass twice.” A breathless Clarke managed to shout out, she was getting tired and desperate to avoid that syringe, but Dr Jol grinned as he sensed his victory, but he underestimated his prey and grew too confident.  
“Don’t you realise what Lexa is going to do to you when she is told of your maniac behaviour putting me in danger.” Doctor Jol hesitated, taking in what the blonde had said, and Clarke saw a window and she punched with all her might and even through protective helmet she knocked the man flat-out. Unfortunately, he managed to shoot the sedation into the blonde’s leg before he hit the deck. “Take that you mor……….” Rita and Rosie broke Clarke’s fall as she too hit the deck.

The cheer from the viewing deck was ear shattering, both Raven and Octavia were jumping up and down and yelling their heads off. Lina called for order and then there was peace.   
“Rosie and Rita, get that man out of the room, and find another bed for Clarke, she is staying where she is, as protocol demands. Tamin, continue doing the marvellous job you are doing, and inform me when either one of them awakes. The rest of you follow me. 

The group followed Lina out of the decontamination hangar. Raven and Octavia were worried that they had angered the older woman, and the rest of the group all had faces like thunder, that made them feel worse, so the pair just walked in silence. Lina had ordered the hot chocolate chasers before they arrived at the coffee shop. When they had all been seated Lina spoke “if it was not such a dire situation, I would have to say that was the funniest thing I have ever seen.” The group, simultaneously, let out the breath they were holding and started to laugh. 

“Clarkey is a firecracker when she gets going, he was lucky that he got that sedation into her, as she would have kicked his ass.” Raven laughed.

“We are so proud of her for volunteering, and I agree with Lina, it was very entertaining.” Bunta shared, and for the first time since all the traitors had been discovered, she genuinely felt a lot better.

“I have a feeling that Lexa is going to be enraged when she finds out what happened.” Indra worried for her friend Anya, as she disobeyed an order.

“Anya, you have nothing to fear, Clarke would have probably hurt herself or others if she was not allowed to help Lexa. I will be the one explaining, and as I said before, she will only be mad at me for a short time.” She had already decided to show the queen the footage of all the saga.

“Will we be able to visit Clarke.?” Octavia asked, she was still distressed, and her voice cracked. Lina sent for Marja to join them. 

“It’s ok O” Raven put her arm around her friend, “she will be fine. If we can’t visit her then I’m sure we will be allowed to talk to her.” Octavia nodded and then burst into tears when Marja arrived, who then took her back to her suite. Sams and Lincoln joined the group, desperate for information. 

After a visit to the canteen, the group returned to the viewing deck, both women were asleep and even though they were in separate beds, Clarke had managed to put her arm around Lexa. “Rosie, will you put the beds together.” Lina asked “then join us in the meeting room with Doctor Rita, and Doctor Scarlit will observe until your return. 

Lincoln watched the monitors and looked puzzled. “Rita, Clarke should show a lot more signs of microradia poisoning?”

“I agree Lincoln, she has only got a mild case, she did have the antidote in advance, and only had minimal exposure, but I would expect to see a lot more symptoms. We have taken some blood work and the results are confusing. We will wait for the Queens recovery and then discuss the situation with her.” Doctor Rita did have a theory but would not share it until she spoke with Lexa first.

“Why was Jol hell bent on getting Clarke out the decontamination chamber?” Sams asked, she knew that Clarke would have to stay in one of the chambers, so it made sense for her to stay with Lexa.

“No idea, we tried to reason with him before Lexa and Clarke arrived, we could not afford to delay the treatment, we could have argued after.” Rita answered, but was still none the wiser.

“When will we be able to visit?” Raven chipped in. She had waited for a break in conversation to ask.

“The room has a few microradia in, so it is not safe to go in without the safety gear. We can get you some sets ready to be used after your friend wakes up.” 

“When will The Queen wake up?” Anya asked. 

“The exposure was extreme, far more than she normal gets. After calculating the new data, we hope that she regains consciousness within three days.”

“Have three sets of the safety gear as soon as possible, one is for me and the others are for Clarke’s two friends.” Lina ordered the doctor. 

“They will be ready in three hours.” The gear was made using the scan that they had done for flying suits. 

“Thank you, Rita, please ensure that Doctor Jol is not put on any rota.” Lina stood up as she spoke “we will meet here in three hours. Go and rest, this has been taxing on us all.”

Raven went straight to see Octavia, Marja explained that her friend was asleep, and she would make sure that she would meet with her in three hours. 

Anya just sat down, whereas Raven lay down on the bed. “Come in here Venus.” She knew that her girlfriend was suffering alone, but this time she wasn’t going to let her. Taking Anya in her arms   
“I know you feel that you’re responsible, but you’re not. Lina made the decision, and she was right Lexa will not blame you. As we have a few hours until we meet up with Lina, let’s go to bed and have a nap, I will be the big spoon and cuddle you.”

“I will be the big spoon Raven.” 

“That’s not going to happen…… how can I cuddle you if I’m in front?”

“I’m always the big spoon.” 

Raven pulled her girlfriend onto the bed……. Anya was the little spoon.

The group met up at the coffee shop that they had been in earlier. They all had coffee while they waited for the suits to be ready. 

The two patients lay side by side, almost in the same bed as Clarke had moved further towards Lexa as they slept. The blonde slowly started to regain consciousness, her mouth was dry, and her head was throbbing. She felt the evens breaths of Lexa on her arm, smiling, she opened her eyes.

“Why do I feel like crap?” she groaned as she moved even closer to Lexa, just short of lying on top of her. She noticed Doctor Scarlit watching her. “How are feeling Clarke.?” The smiling medic asked her.

Clarke remembered what happened and looked at Scarlit, who in turn, understood the quizzical look that the blonde was giving her, “Its ok, Doctor Jol is not here, and has been put on leave.” The Doctor knew that Lina would explain, so she gave her no details.

Clarke watched Lexa sleep, she desperately wanted her to wake up. “I can’t do this alone. Please wake up, I miss you.”

In the viewing room, everyone had tears in their eyes. Doctor Rita arrived with the three suits. They all listened at the instructions then went to the airlock that would allow the trio to enter.

Clarke went straight towards her two sobbing friends, holding them until they had stopped crying. Lina went straight to Lexa’s bedside and held her hand and waited until Clarke returned to the queen’s bedside, then she pulled the blonde into a hug “Thank you Clarke.” Was all she could manage to say as she was desperately trying not to cry, there would be plenty of time later. 

“I had to do it Mater, I just had to. Will she mad at me when she wakes up?” Clarke worried that her behaviour had overstepped the mark and Lexa would be disappointed in her.

“You have nothing to fear Clarke. If anything, Lexa would be mad at me for putting you in danger. She could never be angry with you; she loves you so much.” Lina comforted the blonde.

Clarke spent thirty minutes talking to the visitors and then Lina showed the footage of the ‘incident’ as she called it. Clarke felt mortified but was quickly pulled into laughter as her three visitors were doubled up.  
When it was time for her visitors to leave, she waved to them as they entered the airlock and stayed put until they exited the other side. The suits were removed by a robotic arm and disappeared into a hatch; the whole of the airlock was washed with disinfectant. She then went back into bed and hugged Lexa, who slept on, oblivious of the drama.

The following day, Clarke received the same visitors, who stopped an hour. Anya, Indra and Gustus had spoken to her via the intercom, with Bunta and Beeta doing the same later. Clarke thanked them as she was so grateful for the gesture. Rosie would also sit and chat and told some anecdotes about Lexa that were hilarious, and she would tease the brunette after she had recovered.

In the early hours of the morning of the third day; Lexa woke up. Confusion as to why Clarke was cuddling her in the recovery room. Rosie was on duty and explained and as the queen’s anger increased, she quickly contacted Lina. When the elderly woman arrived, Lexa was close to rage.

“Thank you, Rosie please leave.” Lina asked. Lexa shot a look towards her descendent. “What the hell were you thinking Lina. Did you honestly think that it was ok to allow Clarke to put her life at risk?” The woman raised an eyebrow at the use of her name.

“Lexa, you have no right to raise your voice to me. Do not dare to question Clarke’s participation in your rescue, it will break her heart if you are mad at her.” Lexa was about to reply but was interrupted “I was going to do the decontamination, but she had other ideas. She made everyone aware that she was doing it and as time was running out, I eventually allowed her to do so.”

“Why is she here with me?” Lexa was a lot quieter and felt sorry for her behaviour. Lina sat down beside the queen. “Well that is an entirely different matter, watch.” Putting the footage on the screen. Lexa’s mouth dropped and her eyes widened, but she never said a word, mesmerised by the footage.

“Not only do you have a beautiful woman but a strong and powerful one who apparently sleeps like a log. Because of what happened as she grew up; she does not realise how strong she actually is.”

“I am so sorry Mater….” 

“No, I am sorry Lexa” Lina interrupted. “I did not agree that your visit to Earth to help was the best thing to do for Kizinor. I stayed away from you. Not only did I miss seeing you, I missed out on being introduced to Clarke and her friends. It was petty of me, and it is for that reason why I am sorry.” Lina spoke with feelings and a small tear escaped.

“I am sorry I was angry with you.”

“I accept that apology.” She countered

The two of them shared a few minutes of silence. Lina spoke first. “I know that you two are deeply in love so why have you not proposed? If you do not ask her quickly, I will ask her for you, explaining that it a royal family tradition.”

“I worry that she will not accept.” She replied in a whisper.

“For someone with your intelligence, you are, at times, as Raven would say, ‘thick as pig shit’. Your beautiful woman loves you as much as you love her, she will not say no.” Both women smiled as Clarke moved and was trying to get on top of her girlfriend. “My cue to leave.” Lina laughed. Lexa grabbed the woman’s hand as she turned to leave. “Thank you, Mater.”

Lexa’s arms snaked around Clarke’s waist, she wanted to hold her as she woke up. “Good morning beautiful.” 

“Morning Lexa,” the blonde yawned, then quickly turned over “You’re awake…………” Clarke’s smiled.  
The brunette held on to her girlfriend. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Clarke asked.

“No beautiful, I am not angry with anyone.” 

“I was so scared.”

“Of me being angry?

“No…...well a bit worried……. maybe. I was scared that you would be in a coma for ever. After I got to be the one to help you, I got worried that I had done it wrong. Then that Doctor chassed me round the table………….” Lexa interrupted with a kiss. She took hold of the blonde’s hand “come Clarke, we will go home now.” 

Doctor Rita went to the suite of the queens and Clarke as she needed to explain the changes in Clarkes blood. The blonde let her in with a smile.  
“It is good to see you both on your feet” The medic commented “I need to speak to you Lexa, about Clarke’s blood.”

“I’ll go and visit Raven.” Clarke didn’t want to leave but, she also didn’t want to intrude, even if it was about her.

“Clarke, please stay. This is about you, so you are entitled to hear.” Lexa’s beautiful smile encouraged her to stay.  
The medic shot a look at Lexa but got no indication that she was going to change her mind.

Rita explained the data after the contamination and waited till it sank in. “In my opinion your blood has interacted with Clarkes and somehow has mutated to be the same as yours.” 

“How is that possible?” Lexa asked, she was well aware of the implications, but was selfishly delighted. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, there is no medical reason for this to happen.” Rita gave the only answer she had.

“Thank you, Rita, your opinions are important. Can you ensure that Doctor Jol’s new workplace is in one of the factories and will be reviewed in six months.” Rita nodded in agreement and left.

Clarke hadn’t comprehended what the implications were, she did however know that it wasn’t normal.  
“Hey, beautiful, are you ok?” Lexa asked.

“What does it mean?”

“Only time will tell, but if your blood is the same as mine then you may be immortal too.”

“Oh……. I didn’t know that you were.”

“I am so sorry Clarke, I thought you knew. I am over three hundred years old.” Lexa started to panic and had tears in her eyes.

Clarke took the brunette in her arms, wrapping them tightly. She looked into the glassy green eyes  
“I will never leave you, and never is maybe longer than I thought, but I get to love you forever.”

The pair kissed and Lexa took in a deep breath of relief.”

“Does this mean you wouldn’t have died from the microradia poisoning?”

“No, I would not die but I could have stayed in a coma for a long time, this was an unknown entity.”

“Do you mind if I tell Raven and Octavia?”

“I think you will find that they already know.”

Lexa took Clarke, her friends, descendants, Anya, Indra and Gustus for picnic in the forest. Only Clarke was unaware of the real reason for the picnic. Raven and Octavia kept the blonde amused so Lexa could set the scene. They returned when Anya had come looking for them. 

Lexa had a nasty bout of butterflies invading her stomach, but the beautiful smile on her girlfriend’s face, chased them all away. “I was worried you had managed to get lost.” The brunette explained.   
“So was I, I’m pleased you sent Anya to find us.” She told her girlfriend.

Lexa dropped to one knee, held out a ring and Clarke gasped as she knew what this gesture meant.

“I love you with all my heart so Clarke will you do the honour of becoming my wife and my queen.  
Please say yes.”

Clarke was about to panic, so Lexa stood up and held her until she felt calm.

“Yes” she whispered into the brunette’s ear.

Lexa beamed as she proudly told the others that ‘yes’ was the answer.

“Are we engaged now?” Clarke chuckled, this felt like a dream and wanted to know that it was real.

“We call it intended, but you can call it engaged.” She placed her mother’s ring on Clarke’s finger, it was blue and green diamonds, interlaced with each other, forming two interlocked circles, in the centre was a bigger blue diamond. They are extremely rare and were mined in Kizinor at her father’s request. 

Alone in their suite, Lexa kissed her intended and stripped her at the same time, then she got a squeak from Clarke as she pulled her into her arms and carried her to the bed. Kissing the blonde’s neck then attached her mouth onto a nipple while caressing the other breast. Clarke knew she was being tortured with pleasure and tried to grind or to put her hand between her own legs.   
“No Clarke.” Lexa commanded and Clarke almost came. The blonde had her hand removed and then held in place, above her head. “I hope I do not need to tie you to the bed to stop you doing something I do not want to you to do.” Lexa returned to playing with a nipple, nipping it with her teeth. Clarke’s hips bucked upwards, desperate to gain some friction. The brunette moved her mouth to the other nipple, sucking, flicking. “Come for me beautiful.” Then with a harder suck, the blonde arched her back and with her fists clenched, her whole body jerked uncontrollably. Lexa looked on transfixed, her breathes shallow, and her heart pounding. She held on to Clarke as she knew that the woman would soon be asleep, even though it seemed a bit weird, she was used to it.

The blonde shocked Lexa by flipping her over and quickly straddling her. “Never assume that I will do what is expected.” Clarke smirked as she knew that she had caught Lexa totally unaware. “Now I’m in charge, and don’t do anything that I haven’t given you permission to do.”

Lexa swallowed down a lump, and her arousal intensified, she was in total shock that Clarke was dictating what would happen. Did she like it………. hell yes. 

Clarke gave the brunette a kiss, soft and gentle, then stopped “Do you understand the rules?” All Lexa could do was nod as her heart was thumping and she was almost panting and was sure that anything she said would come out as a squeal. 

The next kiss was rough and needy. Then Clarke started to kiss Lexa’s neck, taking her time to nip as much as she could. Slowly moving down the body and she took hold of both nipples, one with her mouth and the other with two fingers. Lexa was being driven crazy and apart from the moans she didn’t speak. Clarke moved further down, kissing each inner thigh. Without warning she put two fingers inside the brunette, the filthy guttural moan response bought a smile on the blonde’s face as she started to pound, making sure she twisted the fingers to hit the front wall. Feeling Lexa’s orgasm building, Clarke withdrew the fingers and returned to playing with Lexa’s breasts, taking turns to suck the nipples into her mouth and only letting go when the woman under her started to buck. Clarke left her hands on the breasts then slowly raked them down Lexa’s sides, finally leaving them on the brunette’s hips as she attacked the folds with her tongue. The fingers were slipped inside once more, and the tongue started to suck on the clit. The filthy moans returned, and Clarke continued as she felt the orgasm building. Lexa came with one more lick on her clit. The clenching of her walls pulsating hard and fast. Clarke watched the woman she loved come undone, leaving her fingers inside, helping her ride it through.

Lexa remained speechless and Clarke kissed her, then cuddled into her wife to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa cancelled their visit to Havex as all the leaders in the Federatio would be invited to the Wedding. Anya and Indra were preparing the travel arrangements for the leaders and five mother vessels would be sent to pick up the parties. Lina, Bunta and Beeta were sorting out accommodation for the guests.

Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia were waiting for the new domes to be unloaded. Six support shuttles carried one huge dome each that would fit over the mountain. The ten other shuttles were being delivered to another area in the dome. Raven had ants in her pants, at one-point Lexa was sure that the woman would swing through the trees of the forest to get a closer look. 

It was hard to visualize how big each section was, until the support vessels placed them over the mountain. Each section locked onto the next, with the final one locking automatically. Two of the support shuttles then sealed the sections with pinpoint accuracy, using a substance that was specially created for this purpose. On regular inspections there had been no faults found, and even those that were over three hundred years old looked to be brand new. 

Raven jumped up and down, shouting ‘yes. Yes. Yes.’ repeatedly, scaring a woman engineer, even though Lexa had warned her of the earthling’s exuberance. The little robots started to anchor the domes to the fixings, Raven sighing as they finished. The next location was much the same apart from them being normal sized domes and to Raven’s glee, lots more robots.

Today’s video link was with the European Parliament’s leader. The trouble with large Unions was that each of the countries had different cultures and most of those leaders would argue that their point of view was the best, making debates tedious and lengthy. Lexa had watched many of the debates and she asked for a meeting, worried that it would take over two years to agree on anything.

Fabre Aubert tapped his pencil on his note pad, waiting for The Queen to connect the video link, he made sure he was early. “Good Morning Fabre, I see that you are early which is a good start.” Lexa had been watching the man and knew he was extremely nervous. “Good Morning to you Your Majesty.” He managed to relax a little.

“What news do you have.”

“We produced a lot of ideas over the last two months. I would like to ask for your opinion.” 

“I sincerely hope that they are not the ideas that were debated on last week.” Lexa spoke with a bit of bite, she wondered how the world managed to survive this long.

Fabre gulped as he would need to be truthful and winging it was not an option. “Yes, Your Majesty they are.”

“This is not what I expected to hear today. I cannot say that I am surprised as your debates leave a lot to be desired.” 

“We will try and do better.”

“The time for trying is almost over, as you try to do better, the clock continues to tick. Have you spoken to Alfine? When you do, I will contact you again. Write a strongly worded letter to all your members.” Lexa went through each of the points on his list, telling him what needed to be changed.

Clarke took her girlfriends hand, pulling her up from her seat. “Come, we have a wedding to organise.” Lexa smiled at the blonde as she took her hand, she had never felt such joy, and she knew it will last through all eternity. 

“Are you nervous Lexa?” Clarke asked, she herself was petrified. Lexa sensed what was bothering her girlfriend.

“We do not need to have a large ceremony beautiful; I only want what you are comfortable with.” 

“I don’t want to disappoint you by having a small ceremony.” Clarke’s voice became shaky and she started to crack. Lexa held the woman as close as she possibly could, contacting Lina to come and help her. The older woman arrived with Raven and Octavia; she knew that the pair would be a comfort for the blonde. 

They all transcened to Lexa’s and Clarke’s suite and Lexa placed her wife to be on the bed. Lina sat with Clarke while Lexa spoke to Raven and Octavia. “What happened Lexa?” Raven had no venom in her words as she knew that the woman loved their friend.

“It is down to the wedding,” Lexa had tears in her eyes “I told her that she could have a small ceremony if she wished, then she said she didn’t want me to be disappointed in her.”

“Is it possible to have a small ceremony for just us?” Octavia asked.

“That is a good idea.” Lina spoke as she left Clarke to sleep in the bedroom.

“Cancel all the arrangements, we will be married this afternoon if Clarke is feeling better.”

“We had not contacted the leaders with their invitations, so it will be easy to cancel.” Lina was pleased that Lexa had put Clarke first. “I am proud of you Alexandria.”

“Thank you, Mater, I would like all of you to wear your dress uniforms. I know where Clarke would love to have the ceremony.” They all replied ‘the forest’ together. 

“Mater will you take Raven and Octavia to get fitted with dress uniforms.” Lexa then contacted Anya, Indra, Gustus, Marja, Lincoln, Minzi Sams, Letcia, Bunta, Beeta and Rosie were told what to wear and make their way to Octavia’s suite. 

Lexa gently woke up Clarke. “Hey, beautiful. We have a wedding to attend.” 

“What……. now?” 

“Yes, Lina is going to help you dress, I hope you like it. Raven and Octavia will be here soon.” She gave Clarke a soft kiss and left.

She saw a stunning dress hanging over Lina’s arm. “Is that for me Mater?”

“It belonged to Lexa’s mother, she would love you to wear it, but if you would rather wear something else, that is fine too, the choice is yours. 

Lexa waited nervously at the front of a makeshift altar, surrounded by a host of autumnal trees. The dress uniform was a rich dark green fake leather long coat, it had intricate gold braiding on the sleeves and epaulets. Lexa was the only one that had a red sash that wrapped around her waist then placed over her left shoulder then it cascaded along the floor. The descendants wore dark blue sashes and Anya, Indra, Marja, Rosie and Gustus, donned light blue. 

Raven and Octavia walked, either side of Clarke, her two friends had the same sashes as the royal family, both had tears in their eyes when Lexa had explained the significance. Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa, who almost cried at the beautiful woman walking towards her. The blonde’s dress fitted perfectly, the front dipping down to the top of her cleavage, and was white silk with an inlayed diamond bodice, the dress came out slightly from the waist, with a knee length slit on one side.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand as soon as she reached the altar, gently bringing it up to her mouth leaving a whisper of a kiss. Lina was the officiate and all the guests formed a semi-circle each side of the couple. This ceremony was intimate and perfect. Clarke was so relaxed as she repeated the vows. Lexa had managed to get two wedding rings the last time she was on Earth. Neither of the women had written any words to accept the ring. ‘Wing it Clarkey.’ Raven told her friend. 

Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hand and slid the ring on her finger, “Thank you for loving me as much as I love you. We were always meant to find each other, and I fall in love with you again every single day.

Placing the ring on Lexa’s finger “This is the best day of my life. I promise to love and be with you through all eternity. You have lit up my life and my soul belong to you.”

“You are both bonded for life, married for eternity and Queen Alexandria, you may now kiss your wife, Queen Clarke.” The kiss was gentle, slow, and short. 

The wedding party made their way to a nearby coffee shop that had a section reserved for them. Lina had made all the arrangements. The procession turned a few eyes and on the realisation of what had happened; clapping to give their approval. Genuine smiles from Lexa and Clarke made them clap even louder. The same happened as they entered the coffee shop “Thank you for your good wishes, they are appreciated by both my wife and I.” An elated Lexa spoke to them and a thunderous applause followed.

The party ate and chatted, enjoying the moment together. They left, after the obligatory hot chocolate chasers, to get a maglev. Lexa and Clarke would go to their suite and the others would no doubt continue with the party. Before the happy couple left the train, Lina gave a warning “Anya, under no circumstance are you to interrupt the pleasure activities of the couple. If you require anything contact me.” Laughter erupted, and Anya pouted. 

“Lexa stop teasing…………. please” her wife was flicking the clit with her tongue. She was waiting for the blonde to beg, but she would count ‘please’ as a beg. She put two fingers inside and played with a nipple with the other. Her tongue picked up the pace, placing circles around the clit, followed by a suck and with one final tweak on the nipple; Clarke came undone, arching her back, uncontrollable jerking of her body and Lexa felt the power of the orgasm as it pulsated around her fingers.   
Once again, Clarke fell asleep in her wife’s arms, Lexa chuckled and despite her wife’s affliction of falling asleep after an orgasm, it was a small price to pay as the love they had for each other was indeed priceless.

The journey back to Earth was quieter than normal, Lexa had shared her thoughts with Clarke, Raven and Octavia. The time to make choices was upon them and it wasn’t going to be easy, but they needed to be made. On the last conversation Clarke had with Change Now, she had left them with choices. 

Lina, Bunta and Beeta travelled to Earth for the first time, Mater had not given Lexa a choice, so she gave in gracefully.

Their first destination was to the Change now offices, the happy reunion was followed by tears.  
Bellamy welcomed his sister with a bear hug. All those from the office had been transcended to Lexa’s Manhattan apartment. The only pair that wanted to stay on Earth was Jasper and Maya, neither wanted children and they wanted to carry on giving their members information.

Lexa waited until there was absolute silence from the Earth’s leaders. 

“Good morning to you all. You will not like my words today.” She waited until the buzz of voices to quietened. “This is the last speech that I will make on your Earth. Most of you have not grasped the seriousness of your plight. You have let your citizens down and must explain what will happen to them, you should be ashamed of yourselves. To those who made great efforts to do what must be done, I am sorry that those efforts will be in vain.

Before I leave, the earthquake predicted for San Francisco will be on the   
19th of November 2028, its magnitude will be between 9.5-9.9 the reason it will be so high is due to the lack of progress on changing the way you live. Millions will die if you do not evacuate prior to this date. Your leaders are playing with your lives……. Salutem.”

Clarke had tears in her eyes as she watched Lexa’s sombre speech, from the mother vessel. Lexa went straight to her room and the blonde took her wife in her arms and the pair sobbed together.

Over dinner the group chatted about the arrangements for the new earthlings that were going to go to Kizinor. “Fuck………. Sorry,” Clarke had jumped up with an idea. Most thought the blonde was angry, but her friends knew different.

“What is it Griff?” Octavia asked, she knew that Clarke needed a bit of encouragement.  
“Yep, spit it out.” Raven piped up. 

“Lexa, can you play that footage of the predictions for Earth, and the earthquake on a permanent loop?”

“Yes, we can………………” she stopped as she realised what her wife was suggesting. “My beautiful wife, you have no idea how smart you are.” The queen stood up and gave Clarke a kiss.

“If you put the footage of the prediction on a loop, then the people will finally grasp how dire the situation is.” Clarke explained, slightly out of breath from the kiss she shared with her wife. The footage and been put on a loop, on every tv and even cinemas 24/7. Time would tell if it had been effective.

On the second day of the loop, people in droves flooded the streets throughout the world. The figures were too vast and couldn’t be estimated. On the evening of the second day, Lexa bought the mother vessel to hover above the Whitehouse. Raven pointed out that it might be misconstrued as an attack due to the movie Independence Day. Lexa assured her that a display of solidarity would be shown including a special light show.

The huge mass of the mother vessel was unveiled and lit up the sky with a virtual firework display. A stage had been sent to dwarf the Whitehouse and would allow Lexa to transcend and address the crowd. The firework display, and the speech will be shown through out the world using the sky as a screen, with subtitles of the speech, and also on every tv station.

After the crowd had finished cheering Lexa’s appearance, she had total silence. It was eerie to see an audience of this size quieten as one. One of the mother vessels would act as a huge loudspeaker, it was veiled so it wouldn’t scare the crowd.

“Greeting to the citizens of Earth. Thank you for the amazing support and showing the leaders that their people believe and are ready to accept the changes that need to occur. When future elections are held, remember the efforts, or lack of effort, that your representatives has demonstrated. The facts are simple, change or you will die. Your action today has shown that you want to live.” A huge roar interrupted her speech, and she waited once more for silence.

“Learn to be communities, encourage each other, change your lifestyles and your choices and help those who are unable to help themselves. Go home safely.………... Salutem.”

As the crowds dispersed, Lexa made sure shuttles were placed all over the world to help if they were needed. 

The large party sat in the canteen, eating their dinner. The mood had been lifted and the chat was light-hearted. All of them felt the bump and the alarm triggered immediately. Lexa held Clarke’s hand as they made their way to the command deck, followed by Lina Raven and Octavia. Anya and Indra had gone to separate hangars and would wait instructions.

“What has happened?” Lexa asked as she entered the deck.

“We have been hit with a missile.” Sanet explained. He was shaking as he wondered if it was his error of not sighting the missile earlier. The lanky brown-haired young man stood as soon his Queen entered and was still standing.

“Please sit Sanet, and well done for putting up the force shield.” Lexa then went to look at the data. 

“How would they know where we are as the vessel is veiled?” Clarke asked.  
Anya and Indra arrived on the deck, “we are all set to respond on your command.” Anya updated Lexa.

“My beautiful wife has once again, asked the most important question. We are veiled and still the missile hit us. We are not under attack from Earth as that missile came from another direction. It is the Earth that is under attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutem!
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.  
> We will meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Now the fun begins!


End file.
